Gilbert to Stilinski
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: Things have been going great for Elena. She has her friends and family by her side. Nothing is trying to kill them at the moment, but all that goes down wind, after she recieves a mysterious call. Everything Elena knew is about to be changed. Between the call and her fiances crazy family, all hell will be let loose.
1. Who are you?

The little coffee stop was live and running, as customers came in and left. Some stayed and enjoyed the scene of their little town. Mystic Falls had become somewhat tamer since Elena last remember. Of course she knew of everything that has happened since her sleepy beauty stage. Stefan had made sure to tell her every detail. Caroline focused on saying all the wrong things Damon did. While this time the good outweighs the bad. I mean he kept Bonnie alive, kept his brother away from harm, saved Enzo, and helped destroy the siren.

"Would you like anything else?" A young girl asked. She must have just moved in. Elena didn't recognizer her.

Elena shook her head. "No, thank you." Getting a smile in return, the girl left. 'Wonder how long she will last.' Movement caught her eye, as Damon sat two tables away. Stefan took the table close to the door, with Caroline and Bonnie in the back for the restaurant. Jeremy had called and said he will be somewhat late, Alaric wanted his help on hunting down a freelance vampire. Turns out he has been feasting on the campers in mystic Falls. Now ever since Klaus and the other originals left town, with the exception of Elijah, the town was protected and claimed, by Elijah and the Salvatore brothers. Any unwanted vamps were hunted down and killed, unless they showed no threat.

Hearing the door open she glanced up, only to huff. Three days ago she received a call from some man. Said man said he had information about her biological family. Now she was happy and loved her adoptive parents, but she always wanted to know about her origins. Damon and Stefan didn't like it, argued how strange this was. But Elena couldn't say no, if she could find out more than so be it. Hence the reason the café is now seating four vamps and one witch. Although now that you mention, they were missing two more vamps. Where were Elijah and Enzo? Elijah promised her, he would be here. Before she could ponder on that, the door opened once more and she paused.

A group of six walked in, clearly out of place. One pale looking boy, with a feisty looking red head. A puppy eyes teenager, with a young brunette at his arm. Lastly was a tall and buff man, with green eyes. They looked so much like Damon's. This man held hands with a young dark skinned woman. If she wasn't mistaken, one of them was her mysterious caller. Elena sat up straight in her chair as the group made their way to her.

"Elena Gilbert?" Green eyes asked.

Elena nodded, gesturing for them to take a seat. "Yes. You are?"

"I am Derek Hale." He offered her a small forced smile. "These are Allison Argent, Scott MaCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin and Braden."

Giving them a welcoming smile, she gestured to the chairs once more. "Please sit. Any of you want anything?"

"I am fine." Derek mumbled. "Guys?"

"I'd take a soda." Stiles said.

Elena waved over the young waiter from before. "Can I get a coke please. Oh and a glass of bourbon, neat. Thank you."

The girl wrote it down on her little pad. "Coming right up."

Making sure the girl was out of sight, she turned her attention back to the group. "Well, one of you called and ask to meet. Something about my biological family, so here I am."

"I know this must be strange." Allison said.

Elena laughed/scoffed. "I have dealt with stranger things, believe me."

"This is, about, uh, your real family." Stiles stuttered somewhat.

Elena leaned forward. "What about them? As far as I know both my biological and adoptive family are dead. Only survivor is my brother Jeremy. He and my friends are the only family I have."

"Where is your brother?" Lydia asked. Her eyes falling on the dark skinned woman staring at them intensely.

Elena tensed. "Why?"

"Because-" Stiles stopped as the waitress came back with their drinks. "Thank you."

Elena handed her some money, as she took the bourbon. Placing it to the side, she waited for the girl to leave once more. "You were saying?"

"Because this concern him as well." Scott said, taking over. "Like you said, he is your family."

"Yes, well I don't know where he is at the moment." Elena grumbled. "He and my fiancé were suppose to be here."

Just then Elijah walked in gracefully, dressed in his black suit. Brushing past Damon and Stefan, he handed them a note, before walking towards Elena. He faltered slightly at spotting the group, nearly hissing at their invading scent. Their scent hit him completely by surprise, like a scent bomb going off in his face. Composing himself quickly, he turned towards Elena. Mentally giving her a once over, ensuring she was unharmed. "Forgive me love, Jermey called for my assistance." Giving her a quick kiss, he took a seat beside her. Reeling in the beast, wanting to tear their hearts out. Something was rather odd about this group.

"Is he okay?" Elena asked, handing him the drink.

Elijah nodded. "Yes, him and Alaric were having a little trouble on their hunting exercise." Taking a sip of the drink, he finally acknowledged the group. "Excuse my manners, I am Elijah Mikaelson."

Allison nearly gasped. "Your an original." Getting looks of concern from her friends.

"And who might you be?" Elijah asked, completely unfazed at her knowledge of his being.

"I am Allison Arg-"

"Argent." Elijah smirked. "From the Argent family. Hunters. You must be Gerard's granddaughter." A humorless chuckle erupting from the back of his throat. "Jeremy and you would get along very well."

Elena nudged him, giving him a look. "Was Jeremy on his way here?" Elijah nodded, taking a small sip of his drink. "Good."

"You know Gerard?" Her tone slightly tense at speaking the name.

Elijah quirked a brow. "I have had a few…encounters with Gerard and his pack of _hunters_."

"Why?" Scott jumped in, his eyes boring into Elijahs demanding he respond. "What business would you have with Gerard?"

Elijah chuckled, getting weird looks from the newcomers. "Forgive me, but it's not everyday a teenager demands answers from me." Feeling Elena's hand slip in his and squeeze, he sighed. "Let me rephrase. I had a few run-in's with Argent and his hunters, usually ending with a few hearts missing and a ruined suit." Before Allison or the others could, question his response, he spoke once more. "What might the rest of you be called?" Elijah asked, but his attention was quickly drawn to the entrance, as Jeremy and Alaric walked in. "Seems the hunt was successful, if the grins are anything to go by."

Alaric broke away from Jeremy, taking a seat beside Caroline and Bonnie. It was just then that Elena spotted Enzo sitting next to Bonnie, his arm wrapped over her shoulder. 'When he get here?' Jeremy gave Elena a small wave, before stopping dead in his tracks. A cold shiver ran through his body, across his back and down to his tattooed arm. What was once cold, began to burn. Looking at the newcomers, he locked eyes with the green eyed male. The feeling he got from him, was much different. When he spotted a vampire, he'd feel a cold and almost painful sting. Yet with this man, he felt nothing, but fire.

"Jer?" Elena called, her brows scrunching together.

Elijah slowly placed his drink on the table, watching as the youngest Gilbert fixated on the group. So he was right. Elijah had a feeling he knew what they were, Jermey just confirmed it. Seeing the boy make his way towards them, Elijah reacted. In a blink of an eye, he had Jeremy against the wall. Hand on his throat. "Jeremy calm yourself!" The kid was not letting up, his eyes were clouded over. Getting a kick to the side, Elijah grunted. "Forgive me." Snapping the boys neck, he allowed him to fall. The sounds of the customers screaming and gasping, were his least of concerns. "Damon, Stefan and Caroline stop anyone from leaving. Compel any memory of this. Enzo take Jeremy home." Without hesitation, everyone ran to do as ordered. "As for you six, I strongly advise you follow Elena to the house."

Derek growled, standing toe to toe with him. "We are not going anywhere." Before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall. "What the hell are you?!"

"The very thing that can kill you, should you refuse to listen to me." Elijah said in the most calmest of tones. "Now I know for a fact you are not human. So either you follow Elena and the girls back to the house, or I will rip out your heart, right here, right now." Getting a nod from the man, he let go. "Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Take them back to the Salvatore house. I will follow shortly." Elijah whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Go on love."

"Hurry please." Giving him a quick kiss, she left with the newcomers.


	2. What are you?

*****Time Jump*****

Elijah paused at the main entrance, taking a deep breath. They were able to compel everyone in the cafe, into believing it was simply a family quarrel. Nothing more, nothing less. Leaving a few bills on the table, in exchanged for the damage to the wall and their troubles. Feeling Damon, Caroline and Stefan approach behind him, he opened the door to find everyone staring each other down. Elena and her friends on one side and the others across. The antic coffee table serving as no mans land.

"Suddenly I have a feeling, I just walked into a war zone." Damon mumbled.

Caroline chuckled. "More like a fight between Elijah and Klaus." Elijah gave her a look, but she spotted the amusement in his intensely eyes. The mere mention of Klaus still caused the original vampire to bristle. Not that she blamed him, but ohh how she loved to tease him.

Elijah made his way into the living room. His eyes darting to each and everyone of the newcomers. Trying to get a read on them. Stopping at Elena's side, he gave her a kiss on the head. "Elena."

Elena smiled softly, giving him a peck on the lips. "The cafe?"

"All taken care off. The Salvatore brothers and Caroline, compelled them into believing it was a family quarrel. Nothing more." Seeing her relax, he chuckled. "Nothing to worry about Elena." Looking around, he noticed the youngest Gilbert was missing. "Where is our residential hunter?"

"He is in the family room." Enzo replied, jerking a thumb to the next room. "Ring should be kicking in, in a few moments."

Elena tossed Elijah a look. "You know he is going to want payback for that."

"Well he can always try. He may be one of the six hunters, but he is still no match for me." With a smug look, he leaned against a small desk behind him. Elena rolled her eyes playfully, shoving him lightly. "So, we already established, one or more of you are not human. Explains why Jeremy's 'senses' were activated. My guess, based on certain knowledge, is you are wolves." Hearing their heart beats spike up, he smirked. "Now, you three." He pointed to Stiles, Braden and Allison. "Are humans, I could literally hear the blood flowing through your veins and into your beating hearts. But you…" In a flash he had Lydia in his arms and away from her pack, standing under the main entrance threshold. "You have a certain familiar smell."

Derek growled, his eyes shifting red. "Let her go!" Scott flanked him.

Elijah forced her head to the side, taking a long sniff at her neck. His eyes narrowed and eyebrow quirked."Oh…you have got to be joking me." Letting her go, he walked back to Elena's side. Last thing he needed was the girl screaming. It had been years since he smelt that scent. Although her blood would be rich and more than satisfying, he did not want the nightmares that come from draining such creature. "You have a banshee."

Damon raised a brow. "Banshee? I thought they were wiped out."

"Damon, you think everything has been wiped out." Stefan grumbled, dodging the pillow Damon threw at him.

"Piss off." Damon growled.

"Last known Banshee was a young girl, Meredith if I do recall correctly. She went mad and was locked in an asylum, died a few years later." Elijah glanced down at Elena, frowning at the mix emotion she showed. It was causing him great discomfort. Leaning down he whispered. "Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes." Followed by giving him a slap on the arm.

Elijah quirked a brow. "Now what was that for?"

"Did you really have to scare that poor girl?" She gestured to the scared red haired girl. She was being held in Stiles arms. The latter glaring daggers into her fiancé.

He shrugged, unfazed by the death looks. He got them nearly every day from Damon. "She wasn't going to willingly tell me what she was."

"You could have asked." Lydia snapped.

Elijah smirked, showing off his fangs. "Now where is the fun in that?"

"Elena are you…well I don't even know what they are." Stiles asked, putting an pause to Lydia's response.

"Well he is an original." Allison said, pointing towards Elijah. "The first of the vampires."

"Vampires?" Scott gasped. "They don't look like the blood suckers we have seen."

"Yes, well, we do come in vary shapes and sizes." Stefan grumbled.

"Like puppies." Damon said, walking to the bar and grabbing a drink. "Cute and fluffy blood thirsty puppies. Wanna pet?"

"As for the rest, I am guessing you are all vampires as well?" Allison asked, deciding on ignoring Damon's comment.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, Enzo, Damon, Stefan and myself are vampires."

"I am a witch." Bonnie said with a raised hand, then gestured to Alaric. "He is a hunter, but when not hunting, Alaric is a collage professor."

"And you?" Stiles glanced at Elena. Afraid in the answer to his question. It wasn't that he had anything against vampires…well only against so call Elijah. But, what was he going to tell his dad. 'Dad this is Elena, your daughter who is not actually dead, but is dead and lives off sucking human's blood.' Seeing Elijah give his sister a kiss, he frowned. That man…Elijah…why did he feel like he recognized the vampire from somewhere. He knew he heard of him somewhere, Stiles just couldn't remember from where. 'Tv?…no. Beacon Hills?….no…where?!'

"Human, as of recently." Elena replied, getting his attention back to the groups.

Stiles released his breath, not realizing he was holding it in. "Recently?"

"She used to be a vampire, but she drank the cure." Damon explained, taking another swing of his cup.

Scott perked up at the mention of a cure. "There is a cure?"

"Was a cure." Stefan corrected.

Damon nodded. "Elena hogged it and drank it all."

"Damon!" Elena scolded, yet a smile played on her lips.

Suddenly Stiles clapped his hands, pointing a shaking finger at Elijah. "You're the vampire alpha!" All eyes turned to him, both in confusion and weirdness.

Derek raised a brow, glancing from him to Elijah and back. "What?"

Lydia grabbed his arm, trying to stop his giddiness. Stiles was jumping up and down like a toddler on a sugar high. "Stiles, babe, what are you talking about?"

"Remember that wolf? The strange one, fully evolved? The one Derek and Scott caught passing through Beacon hills?" The pack nodded. "Well, you remember what he said, when you asked him where his alpha and pack were?"

Allison shook her head. "Nope."

Elijah was amused by this kid. He was as, Damon would call him a spaz. How he made the connection from that one time meeting, was beyond him. "Let me guess, this wolf goes by the name of Jason." He remembered Jason coming back and informing him of the 'half wolf' breed.

"Yeah!" Stiles yelled, causing every supernatural in the room to wince. "Sorry. But, yes, he said he belonged to the….Crescent wolf pack."

"Oh yeah!" Scott jumped in. "He told us that his alpha was a…" He stopped, turning his puppy eyes to Elijah. "That a vampire was their alpha. Didn't give us a name, just said he was honorable and always wore a suit. That he was one of the oldest vampires alive."

Elijah chuckled, lowering his head. "Didn't know he would go on blabbing about it. But yes, Stiles is correct. I am the Crescent pack's alpha."

"Wait, wait, how is that even possible?" Allison asked. "From what I read and seen vampires and wolves are natural enemies. Have been for centuries."

"Yes, but under special circumstances I was appointed their 'alpha'." Elijah mumbled, not wanting to get into details. He was not about to tell them his entire life story. "Now how about you tell us, why you needed to speak with Elena? Surly it must be important."

Stiles suddenly became nervous, stuttering slightly. "Y-yes, well like I said, it is about her family. Her, uhh, real family."

"We are her real family." Jeremy snapped, having walked in from the family room. Tossing a dirty look at Elijah. "You are going to pay for that." Elijah grinned, giving him a bring it on gesture.

Stiles took a step back, hands raised. "Didn't mean it that way. I meant her biological family."

"Yeah, you said that earlier." Elena sighed. "And I ask once again, what about them?"

"Well, you see, my da-"

"Damon?" All eyes turned towards the main door. A short haired blond in the sheriff's uniform stood there. "Oh, forgive me, didn't know you had company."

Damon dropped the bottle, giving her a slight smile. "Hey liz! Don't worry, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you and Elijah would accompany me." She didn't miss the look, the elder vampire gave her. "I have a murder and would appreciate your expertise."

"Vampire?" Elijah asked. He was a bit surprised at her request. Sheriff Frobes still wasn't too keen on him, but she tolerated him. For Elena's sake.

Liz shook her head. "No, not unless Stefan went off the rails again?"

"Nope. Still boring and on a bunny diet." Damon smirked, getting a screw you from said brother. "Why so sure?"

She glanced at the new faces, before turning back to Damon and Elijah and lowering her voice. "The body was ripped apart and completely drained of blood."

Elijah sighed. "Alright, we're coming." Grabbing his coat, he turned to Elena. "Staying?"

"Yeah, I want to talk with them." She whispered. "Be careful please."

"Come now love, nothing can kill me." Seeing the weak glare she gave him, he leaned down and kissed her. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Elijah stopped between Stefan and Alaric. "Watch them." With that he was gone in a blink on an eye.

"Can you all move that fast?" Stiles asked in awe.

Elena chuckled. "Among other things."

"Like?" Scott grinned, he was finding it all too fascinating. The last vampire they met, was out of control. It's blood thirst had no fill.

Stefan chuckled. "Super strength, speed, blood thirst, able to compel others, advance hearing and a few others."

"So what makes The Originals so special?" Allison asked. "I know they were the first and every vampire comes from their lineage, but they seem to be like any other."

"The older the vampire, the stronger they are." Caroline explained. "Elijah is the eldest brother. As well being the first to have turned. He can walk in sunlight without needing a day light ring. Nothing can kill an Original. No other vampire can compel an Original. And regardless of what anyone says, his brother Klaus is not stronger than him."

"Who is Klaus?" Derek growled, he was still not comfortable being in a room filled with vampires. Much less having humans in the mix.

"Elijah's half-brother." Elena mumbled. "He is the first ever hybrid."

"Hybrid?!" Both Stiles and Scott yelled.

"Dude seriously, stop with the screaming." Enzo hissed.

Bonnie smiled, leaning into his side. "Yes, a hybrid. Long story and I believe it would be best, if Elijah was the one to tell it."

"Besides, it seems you are stalling from what you came to say." Alaric pointed out.

"Yeah." Stiles chuckled, scratching his heading nervously. "Elena…I am your brother."

The entire room was quiet, you could hear the dust bunny sweep across the floor.


	3. We are her family

*****Elijah*****

Elijah walked through the bushes, following the scent of blood. Damon trailed behind him, talking with Liz. Coming upon the crime scene, he cocked a brow. "You were not exaggerating." The body had it's arms and head ripped apart. Not a single drop of blood was found in the dirt.

"You smell that?" Damon asked, crouching next to the girls body.

Elijah frowned, taking a whiff of the air. "Oh god, that is reechoed."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You have been alive for more than 1000 years, and this bothers you?"

"Yes, well the blood of a dead human is poisonous to us." Seeing the look on Damon, he scoffed. "But not deadly."

"Rats, just when I taught I could finally get rid of you." He mumbled under his breath. "Well Liz, you were right. We have a ripper on our hands."

"Damon, what does that look like to you?" Elijah crouched down, pointed to the long marks running down the girls side.

"Wolf."

"There are only two things I know that could do that." Elijah stood, glancing around. "Windigos and Hybrid."

"Great, so either we have a man eating thing or, a loose blood hungry Hybrid." Damon groaned. "Great, just great. It's not like we don't have enough problems."

"So, am I able to count on you two?" Liz asked, speaking up for the first time.

Elijah nodded, fixing the cufflinks on his shirt. "Yes, just allow us to get the others up to speed." Liz nodded, giving them a quiet thank you. "Damon let's go. Ah Sheriff, do keep the body lock up. If this is a Wendigo, it will be back for the rest. Those things never have a fill."

"Of course, I will make sure it is secured." Liz said, bidding them goodbyes.

Once they got far enough from the scene, Damon spoke up. "What would a hybrid be doing all the way over here? Last I checked the only hybrid's are yours."

Elijah frowned, trying to put the pieces together. "I don't know. My pack has not been in mystic falls for months. If one had gone rouge, Jason would have told me. Or gotten rid of him."

"You think Klaus could have made some more?" Damon asked. Ignoring the growl from Elijah. "No, he would need Elena's blood for that." Suddenly Elijah stopped in his tracks. "Elijah?"

Elijah wanted to slap himself. How could he be so stupid as to not remember. "Klaus does not need Elena's blood to create Hybrids. Not when he has a much willing source next to him."

Damon was lost for a moment. "Hope." Getting a nod, he groaned. "You think this hybrid could be one of theirs?"

"I don't know, but if it is we have a whole new problem."

Damon groaned, jumping into Elijah's car. "Well, we live to solve problems."

The moment they arrived back to the house, Elijah froze. He could hear shouting. The sound of hearts racing was almost deafening. But the sound of Elena's heart was the cause of his worry. Her beat was erratic, pounding against her chest. In a flash he bursted through the door and held Elena in his arms. She hid her face in his chest, inhaling his smell, trying to calm herself. Hugging her close to him, he waited till her beat was normal before asking if she was okay.

Elena shook her head. "I need to get away from here Elijah. Just for a moment."

Elijah nodded, glaring daggers at the pack in front of him. "Of course darling." Guiding her away from the others, he quickly stopped Stiles as he made a move towards them. "Don't!"

Lydia pulled her boyfriend away from the already annoyed vampire. He looked about ready to kill. "Stiles, let them go."

"But, I need-"

"Later." Derek snapped.

Taking her up to her bedroom, he sat her on the bed. Taking knee in front of her, he cupped her jaw. "What happened?"

"He is my brother." Elena whispered. "My actual brother."

Elijah frowned. "Who?"

"Stiles!" She jumped to her feet, pacing the floor. "After all this time, he just pops up and say, he is my brother. Not only that, but my father is still alive as well!"

"Elena something else must be bothering you." Elijah said carefully. He knew her, it was rather easy for him to read her. Knowing her actual father and brother were alive, would have her ecstatic. "What else did he tell you?"

"That my mother gave me up Elijah. My mother." Taking a seat on her bed once more, she looked down at him. "Elijah I always thought my parents were dead and that, that was the reason I was adopted. But to be given up? To know my parents didn't want me, that is just something I wasn't prepared for."

Elijah pulled her into a tight hug, walking them back into her arm chair. Sitting down, he settled her in his lap. He knew not to say anything, Elena just needed to feel someone there with her. Holding her close to him, he focused on getting her to relax. Once he was sure she'd fallen asleep, he carried her to bed and tucked her in. Making sure she was well, he made his way down to the common room. Both parties were still staring each other down.

"Stefan, please keep a watch over Elena." Elijah said, making his way into the room. "She is asleep, but I do not wish for her to wake up alone."

"Elijah." Stefan had come to read between the lines with Elijah. He may sound calm, but he was angry. Not that he blamed him. Mess with Elena and you were sure to have your heart ripped out.

"Please Stefan." Elijah said, clenching his jaw.

Stefan frowned, giving him a stiff nod. "Bonnie?" The witch nodded, following him up to the room.

Elijah walked towards the fire place, playing with the cup of bourbon on it. "Now, someone want to tell me what happened?"

Stiles scoffed. "It's a family matter."

Caroline cocked a brow, shaking her head. This kid had no idea just how dangerous Elijah really was. That alpha of his won't be much help in this matter.

"Watch it kid, don't think Elena would hurt much over your death." Alaric warned, having seen the change in Elijah's eyes.

Stiles scoffed, he wasn't sure why, but he suddenly had a fire lit inside him. Maybe it was from his argument with Elena. "Elena is my sister, my family. What I talk with her is none of his business."

Within a second, Elijah had the boy in the air, by his shirt. "I am a rather patient and understanding man, but I am in no mood whatsoever, to deal with your jokes. Now before _you_, we are Elena's family. And no one, no one messes with my family and lives." Moving his hand to the boys throat, he hissed.

"Let him go!" Derek roared, shifting to his half-way wolf.

"Make me." Elijah growled, tightening his hand around the gasping boys throat.

Lydia tried to move towards Stiles, but was held back by Allison. "He is killing him!"

Seeing Scott shift as well, Allison yelled. "Don't even think about it Scott!" Scott stopped mid lunge, growling loudly, before taking a step back. Allison needed to keep as much control as possible. She knew the pack wouldn't be able to take them down. No point in getting killed for it.

"Elijah." Alaric called, worried at seeing how much paler the kid was looking.

Derek rushed at the vampire, successfully being able to tackle him. Stiles dropped to the ground with a thud, gasping for air. Derek was quickly tossed across the room, slamming against the wall. Braeden was quick to throw a knife at Elijah, hitting him on the shoulder. Taking the little time she gained, she crouched beside Derek, attempting to wake him up. Seeing Elijah pull the knife out and make his way towards them, she stood ready to fight him.

"Elijah!" Jeremy stood between them, with a stake in hand. "That is enough!"

"Step aside Jeremy." Elijah warned, his eyes pitched black. Not once looking away from the fallen wolf.

"Elena may be hurt right now. She may not want to see them, but they are her family Elijah."

"We are her family!"

"They are her blood." Jeremy whispered. "She deserves to know about her past. Where she comes from. Her real family." Lowering the stake, he relaxed a bit. "Granted she will not forgive them easily for abandoning her. They will have to earn it."

Elijah took in a deep breath, fixing his suit and dusting it off. "Go see how Elena is, I will be up shortly."

"Elij-"

"I will not harm them Jeremy. You have my word." Elijah said. "Alaric has the green light to stake me-non deadly-should I forget to keep my word."

"Alright." Giving them one last look, he jogged off.

Elijah glanced at the group, just then noticing how young they looked. "How old are you lot?" He needed to calm himself, try a non threatening subject.

"What do you care blood sucker!" Lydia yelled, still pissed off about Stiles.

"Elijah." Alaric warned, having seen him take a step towards her.

The vampire grunted, backing off with a slight smirk. "Enzo, would you please?" Enzo grinned, grabbing Lydia in a flash before her pack could react. Standing to the side, he held the red head close to him. Forcing her head to the side, he allowed his fangs to show.

"No don't!" Stiles yelled, trying to get to her.

"Enzo!"


	4. The letter

Bonnie appeared, just before they all went at in again. "Drop her."

"But…banshee blood love." Enzo whined.

Bonnie quirked a brow, raising her hand. "Now."

With an annoyed sigh, he allowed the girl to run back to her friend. "Not worth the migraine."

"Whipped." Damon mumbled.

"Elena just woke up, she is asking for you." Bonnie said.

Elijah nodded. "No one leaves. Pretty sure Elena would want to speak with them again." Just as he was half way up the stairs, he called down to Caroline. "Before I forget, call your mother."

Bonnie turned to the new comers, a look of sincere apology on her face. "Please excuse Elijah, but when it comes to Elena, he is easily triggered. As for Enzo…" She tossed her husband a murderous look. "He apologizes. Right?" Enzo nodded, grumbling lowly.

"That is no excuse to act like animals." Braden snarled.

Bonnie shrugged. "Elijah cares for very few things, one being Elena. Threaten her or her family and you are sure to get the nasty version."

"It's a natural response in us. We protect our mates from who ever and what ever." Caroline added, dialing her mothers number. Just as Liz answered, Jermey and Stefan walked into the room. Liz explained everything from what Damon and Elijah thought it was, to what the autopsy found.

"Wonderful, a hybrid ripper." Stefan groaned.

"Or a Windigo." Damon added.

Allison raised her hand slightly. "What is a ripper?" Caroline shared looks with the others. "What?"

"There are vampires like myself and Elena, when she was one, that survive off blood bags. For those that don't wish to harm anyone. There are those like Damon and Elijah that have enough control to be able to drink straight from the vein." Caroline paused for a moment, giving Stefan a look. "Then there…"

"Is me." Stefan said. "I am like an alcoholic. One drop of human blood and I loose it. Drinks to the point of ripping the bodies apart. Which is why I survive solely on animal blood. A ripper is a vampire that can not control himself around human blood."

"Holly shit!" Stiles gaped.

Nearly every one jumped as the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Caroline mumbled, opening the door, she was surprised to find Tyler. Of all people. "Hi!"

"Hey." Seeing the multiple people in the house, he suddenly realize he was intruding. "I called your mom and she said you'd be here."

"What's up?"

"Have you see Matt?"

Caroline frowned. "No, not since yesterday. Why?"

"He was suppose to meet me at the gym for training. It's not like him to not show up." Tyler explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Check the docks, he usually goes there to think." Caroline offered. "He was a bit agitated yesterday."

"Thank you." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he ran off. He felt slightly relieved the second he was away.

Derek exhaled the second the man was gone. "Was that a wolf?" He had rejoined his pack, fully healed.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, he triggered the curse a few years ago."

"Curse?' Allison asked.

"The bite is a gift." Derek argued.

"A gift?" Enzo scoffed. "That bite can kill us."

"What?" Scott asked.

"A bite from a werewolf is fatal to a vampire, only the blood of an original can heal it." Jeremy yelped at the pillow thrown to his head. "What the hell Caroline!"

"Why don't you just blab out how to else they can kill us." Caroline snapped.

Jeremy scoffed, pointed a finger at Enzo. "Enzo said it first?"

"Shut it Van Helsing." Damon said.

"But if the bite takes, you become a wolf." Derek argued.

"There are different kind of wolves." Alaric explained. "The Hales for example shift halfway. Only showing a few features of a wolf, mixed with their human form. On very rare occasions does one 'evolve', allowing it to shift into a wolf. Unlike Tyler's breed, these wolves maintain their strength and abilities to shift, even without the full moon."

"In other words, they can shift without any pain. Their bite if from an alpha, can create a new wolf. When, so this happens the new wolf, the beta, is connected to the alpha. Almost like that of a sire bond." Elijah explained, walking into the living room. Elena at his side, freshly showered and what appeared like a bite mark on her neck. "Yet, if the breeds were to cross path's on a neutral ground, they are sure to try and tear each other apart."

Damon lifted his cup. "Twenty on Tyler."

"Damon." Elena chuckled.

"How is that you know so much about us?" Scott asked.

Elijah gave him a slight smirk. "You live as long as I have, you learn a few things."

"How long exactly?" Lydia asked.

"1, 049 years I believe." Elijah replied. "I was 30 when, we became this."

"And the others?" Stiles pointed to the other vampires.

"Damon and I are 300." Stefan replied.

"I am 12." Caroline smiled.

Stiles raised his hand. "Question, what about Dracula?"

Elijah quirked a brow. "Dracula? What about that?"

"Is he real?" Stiles asked in the most bored tone. "I mean legend has it, that he was the first of the first."

"Dracula came from stories, based on my family." Elijah explained. "There were times we would separate, our little adventures would lead to stories, told by villagers. The immortal man who drank blood."

"So your Dracula." Stiles stated.

Elijah shrugged. "Depends on who you ask. It could be me or any of my siblings." He glanced down at Elena. She was staring at stiles, almost as if trying to read him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he leaned close to her ear. "Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright darling?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She glanced back at Stiles. "You said my father was still alive."

The kid nodded. "Yes, he is the sheriff for Beacon Hills."

"And my mother?"

"She died a few years ago. She got sick."

Elena hugged herself, up to a few years ago her mother was still alive. "Oh, sorry."

Elijah took in a deep breath. "Damon take every one to the meeting hall. Liz should be there waiting. Elena, why don't you stay here and talk with…your brother. Bonnie and Caroline will stay here with you." Getting an okay nod from Elena, he pulled her in for a kiss. "Call if you need me love." Giving her one last kiss, he followed the others out.

Elena took in a deep breath, gesturing the others to take a seat. "Please sit."

Stiles leaned forward. "So…that is your fiancé."

"Yeah."

"I don't like him." Stiles mumbled, still pissed off at the current events with him.

Elena chuckled. "Yes, well, it takes some time warming up to Elijah."

"Better him than Klaus." Bonnie mumbled.

"Listen, Elena, I know this is so much to take in." Stiles said. "I never knew I had an older sister. And believe me when I tell you dad didn't either."

"What do you mean he didn't know?" Elena scoffed. "He should have known, I am his daughter aren't I?"

"He didn't. We just found out a few days ago. Dad was cleaning out the attic and found some old things of mom. He found a letter." Stiles grabbed the letter Lydia handed him. "Here, look." Elena grabbed it, slowly opening it.

_John, _

_I know I have little time left. For the past month, I could feel it, but please do not mourn for me. I have lived the best life I could with you at my side. I couldn't ask for a better life. A wonderful husband. A marvelous son, but there is something I must say. I know I will be long gone, before you ever find this letter. So I tell you now._

_That baby girl, our baby girl is not dead. I lied. I lied and told you she died at birth, to protect her. She is very much alive. Her name is Elena Gilbert. When I found out I was pregnant with a girl, I knew she was in grave danger. Elena was born with a curse. One I can not tell you, not until I know you are ready to understand. I am pretty sure Elena herself doesn't know either. _

_I know that after this, you will do everything in your power to find her. And I know I have no right in asking you anything, but please give her time. This will be just as hard on her as it is on you. Elena was taken by my close friends the Gilberts. They have raised her wonderfully John. She is an amazing child. Couldn't ask for a better one John. She is a medical student, wanting to become a doctor. When you meet her John, please tell her I loved her very much. But I had no choice. And I hope you and Stiles can ever forgive me. _

_Good bye my love. _

Elena wiped the tears off her cheek. "What danger?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know Elena."

"Maybe it already happened Elena." Bonnie said. "You defeated Klaus. You defeated Kathrine. You survived being a vampire. You took the cure. Maybe one of those were your curse."

Elena sighed, shaking her head. "This is just too much."

"Dad taught you were dead." Stiles whispered. "When he found that letter, he began searching for you. It took him three days to locate you."

"Why isn't he here?" Elena asked.

"He was scared. Scared you would reject him." Stiles said.

Elena scoffed. "He is my father Stiles. Granted I thought my real family was dead, so yeah I might have come as a shocker. But that doesn't mean I would have rejected any of you."

Stiles laughed, with relief. "There is something I want to ask."

"Shoot."

"Would you come back to Beacon Hills with me? Meet dad." Stiles asked. "Maybe even consider living with us?"


	5. Come with me?

Elena frowned. "Stiles this is my home. My family and friends are here. My job and life are here." Seeing the spark dim within his eyes, she felt a ping in her chest. "But I would like to visit Beacon Hills. See my parents hometown. Meet my father."

"Great!" Stiles grinned. "When would you like to leave?"

Elena chuckled. "I have to see who can cover my clinic. Also have to talk with Elijah and the others. I can't just pack up and leave like that. I need to speak with Jermey as well, he is my brother after all."

"Go." They all turned to find Jermey leaning against the doorway. "Go to beacon hills lena. Meet your father. Get to know the place where your parents grew up. Your actual hometown."

Elena smiled. "Jeremy, this is my home."

He shrugged, trying to hide his blush. "I know, but I want you to go and get all the answers you need. Besides I think we can survive a few days, with you being gone." He chuckled, as Elena tackled him into a hug. Kissing the top of her head, he exhaled deeply. "Like you said, this is your home. Besides I don't think Damon and Stefan will let you leave permanently."

Pulling back, she cringed. "I swear sometimes I feel like I am engaged to them, and not Elijah." She turned her attention to Bonnie and Caroline. "Are either of you going with me?"

Bonnie shook her head sadly. "I can't. I have this weird witch camp."

"Oh that's right."

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. I have to check in with my mom, plus with this killer on the loose."

Elena felt stupid at forgetting their killer. "Stiles, I will go, but first I must help with catching this killer. I can't leave and leave my family to handle it on their own."

"Of course, I get that." He glanced at Scott, then at Derek. "We want to help as well." That caught their attention.

Jeremy chuckled. "No offense, but you couldn't handle Enzo. I don't think you will be able to handle a hybrid." He groaned at the elbow, Caroline gave him on the side. "Ow!"

"Be nice."

Elena rolled her eyes. "You can help, but first we need to find out what we are dealing with. I am actually surprise anyone would be stupid to come here."

Lydia frowned. "Why?"

"Vampires and other supernatural creatures tend to avoid any place that houses an original." Bonnie explained. "The simple use of their names, sends almost any creature running."

"That would come in handy back home." Lydia grumbled, earning a growl from Derek. "Don't give me that. A break from anyone trying to kill us or the towns people is well overdue." Derek just huffed.

Elena sat back, watching stiles friends and family interact. They were just like her and her family. It was weird, she won't deny it. To find out she has another younger brother. One that runs with a mix and match supernatural pack. She couldn't help, but wonder it he resembled their mother. If his eyes were hers. Hearing him laugh, caused her to smile. He was a spaz that's for sure.

"So, is this your whole pack? Or no?" Caroline asked Derek.

The alpha shook his head. "No, we left a few members behind. We couldn't leave Beacon Hills unprotected."

"How many?" Elena asked.

"10." Scott replied. "Not including us six."

"How many strong is the blood suckers pack?" Braden asked.

Elena stood, glaring at the woman. "First his name is Elijah. Show a little respect to the man that can kill you in a blink of an eye." With a scoff, she headed into the kitchen for something to eat.

Bonnie gave the pack an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but when it comes to Elijah watch yourself."

"But, he is a blood sucker." Stiles yelped.

Caroline chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You ever heard of mates?"

"Mates? Like soulmates?" Lydia asked.

The blond vamp nodded. "Yes. You see all that stuff in movies and shows, about how we are mates to someone, is a lie. We have mates, yes, but we choose them. We find the person we want to be with and we complete a mating ritual. Once that is done, you are bound to that person. Kind of like a marriage, but for us supernatural creatures." She allowed that bit of info to sink in, before continuing. "Elijah and Elena completed the mating. They are in our world, married and bound together."

"So they are together, whats that got to do with anything?" Allison asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a groan. "It means that Elena will defend him from even the slightest of insults. She will give her life for him if necessary. Same as Elijah. He will do anything for her. Which brings to me to my next question. Do you all like having your hearts in your chest?" With hesitant nods, they all nodded. "Then do not hurt Elena in any way. Last idiot that did, got his heart ripped out."

Stiles's eyes widen. "What? Like…like actually ripped out? Through his chest?"

Bonnie smirked, knowing this was actually disturbing the new comers. "Yup. He took Elena, kidnapped her. Elijah found her and her captive. When he did, he simply plunged his hand into the mans chest, wrapped his hand around the heart and ripped it out."

"Elijah is known for that." Caroline added casually.

"For ripping peoples hearts out!" Scott yelled.

"Among other things." They all turned to see Elijah and the others at the door. "But heart ripping has always been one of my favorites."

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew he was going to regret asking. "One of them? What others?"

The vampire shrugged, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink. "Depends on the scenery really. I have ripped heads off. The old stake to the heart. Limb ripping. Throats ripped out. Etc." Taking a sip of his drink, he smirked behind the glass. The look on their faces was priceless. "Where is Elena?" Bonnie pointed towards the kitchen. "Stefan fill them in on what we know." Going in search of his fiancé, he left the others to talk. He found Elena fixing herself a sandwich, humming to herself. Sneaking up on her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck softly. "Hungry already?"

Elena groaned. "I don't know why, but I have suddenly became a human vacuum."

Stealing a piece of ham from her, he took a seat at the table. "Did you speak with your brother?"

She nodded. "Yes. Turns out neither him or my…dad, knew I was alive. She told them I died in birth. Something about protecting me from some curse. Anyways, Stiles wants me to go with him to beacon hills." She noticed the way he tensed. "Elijah, I want to meet my dad. See the town in which both my parents grew up in."

"And I am not stopping you Elena." He knew he couldn't. If there was one thing he learn about her, was the fact that she didn't take kindly to anyone telling her what to do. One of the many things he has come to love about her. "I just don't like the idea of you going into a…wolf town."

Elena chuckled. "Elijah I am around wolves pretty much every day."

"That's not the same. The pack would never harm you, neither would anyone in this town." Taking a deep breath, he held his hand out to her. "Come."

"Elijah."

"Please."

Forgetting her snack on the counter, she made her way towards him. Settling on his lap, she looked down at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you love me?"

The question was not what he was expecting. "Pardon?"

"Yeah, why do you really love me? Is it because I look like the others?"

Elijah was quick to shake his head. "No. You may resemble them psychically, but you are not like them. Tatia…was innocent, simple, naive. katalina was manipulative, selfish…"

"A bitch." Elena mumbled.

"Yes." Giving her a quick kiss, he leaned his forehead against the side of her head. "You are something completely different love. Your brave. Selfless. Intelligent. Your my mate. When I see you, I don't see them. I see just you. Elena Gilbert Mikaelson. When I see you, I am seeing you for the first time. It makes me fall in love with you even more with each passing second." Pulling her into a deep kiss, he growled softly. "And have I mentioned, you are a wonderful kisser."

Rolling her eyes, she cupped his face. "I was hoping you would come with me."

"To Beacon Hills?"

"Yes."

He frowned, not sure that would be a good idea. "Last time I was in town, I didn't make that many friend. Not to mention, the pack would be without a leader."

"So, bring some with you. Beacon hills is not that far away Elijah." She wasn't about to take no for any answer. "Please." Giving him a heated kiss, she grinned at the moan.

"Very well, if that is what you wish. Then so be it." Pecking her lips once more, he stood her up. "I will speak with the pack tonight."

"Wait, what about our killer?"

"It's a hybrid. The pack will find him and deal with him. We should't worry about it." Seeing the look of worry in her eyes, he smiled. "They are very well capable of dealing with this Elena. But I will make sure, that in case they need help, they will call me."

"Thank you."

As Elijah followed her back into the family room, his phone went off. Seeing the name flashing on his screen, he paused for a second. There was a moment he debated in not answering it, but he missed her dearly. He needed to hear her, just enough to know she was fine. "Hello sister."


	6. A toast

*Hello big brother.*

"To what do I owe this wonderful yet surprising call?"

*Can't a sister simply call her oldest brother, since he doesn't have the set of manners to do so.*

Elijah chuckled. "I believe you are confusing me with the cave man of your half brother."

There was a pause. No need in digging deeper into that. *How have you been?*

"I have been very well. You?"

*I can say happy and nothing has been attempting to kill us in the last years.*

Elijah could hear movement and talking over the phone. He recognized the voices, the same voices that drove him away. "How are they?"

*They are good. Hope has started her third year in High School. Freya is, well Freya and her magic. Klaus-*

"And Marcellus?" He cut her off, before she could finish.

*Oh, he is actually right here. Marcel!* Shuffling was heard, before the younger vampire answered.

*Elijah, how have you been man?*

"Well Marcellus. I assume you have been good to my sister."

*Of course.*

_*Rebekah who is that on the phone?* _

Elijah involuntarily growled at the voice.

_*Elijah.* _

_*Oh, so the prodigal brother finally decided to call. After only five years.* _

_*He didn't call, I did. Something your stubborn ass wouldn't ever do.* _

Elijah snapped out of his trance, by Elena's hand entwining with his. "Marcellus, please bid my sister good bye for me. I have matters to attend to." Hanging up the phone, he stared at it for a while. It pained him to be so away from his family. I mean sure he has been away before, but they always kept in contact one way or another. This was different. Elijah vowed to his brother, that he will no longer be at his side. No longer would he attempt and save his rebellious brother. He had grown weary of always cleaning up after him. Being dagger one to many times. Seeing Rebekah, Kol and anyone who got neared them, end up hurt or dead because of them. Elijah had come to see all the stupid choices he had made in the effort to save and help Klaus. The death of Celeste, Gia and numerous other friends and lovers. But seeing him try and attack Elena was the last straw. After that Klaus was dead to him. No longer was he consider his bother. Klaus was his enemy and should he lay eyes upon him again, he was going to kill him.

"So how many of you are there?" Lydia asked.

Elijah glanced up from his phone. Having completely forgotten where he stood at the moment. "Originally there were 7 of us. Fin who is dead. Then Freya, Klaus, Kol and finally Rebekah the youngest."

"You are missing one." Stiles said.

Elijah frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You named 6." Stiles replied.

"Our youngest brother Henrik. He died before we became this. It was his death that pushed mother to create us." Elijah explained.

"Your mother created you?" Allison asked.

Elijah nodded, though he no longer wanted to talk about it. They were no one special for him to explain his life to. "Yes, now if you will excuse me I have to pay the pack a visit."

Elena quickly grabbed his arm. "Your going to the Bayou?"

"Relax Elena. No harm will come to me." Not seeing her convinced, he kissed her softly. "I must speak with the pack about all this. Besides they need to know of your brother and his packs presence here. We don't want a fight breaking out. I will be back tonight, promise."

"Okay." Once he was gone, she turned to the others in the room. "Well I suppose you are all hungry."

Enzo nodded. "I am starved."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Enzo, why don't you take the others out to feed. Us food consumers will go out and eat at the Mystic Grill."

"Alright." Jogging to the door, he held it open. "Blood suckers fall out! I heard there is a wild party going on in the woods tonight."

"Enzo!" Bonnie snapped. Her eyes falling on the new comers and back at him.

"Oh come now darling." Enzo grinned. "They are collage students and from out of town. I promise no one will remember a thing or turn or die. Scouts honor." He and the others were gone before the witch could respond.

Elena shook her head with a chuckle. Looking up she was met with wide eyes. "What?"

"How can you be so casual?" Scott asked. "They are going to go and attack people!"

"They are going to eat. They will not harm anyone." Elena snapped.

"I am pretty sure sinking your fang into someones neck and drinking their blood classifies as harming them." Stiles mumbles, shrinking at the glare his sister gave him. "What? It's true."

"It's what they are. I rather them go and eat this way, then actually go on a rampage." Bonnie replied.

"Blood bag beneath them?" Lydia scoffed.

Jeremy chuckled. "Most of them prefer it straight from the vein. You know nice and warm." He smirked at how green Scott and Stiles were turning.

Elena swatted him on the arm. "Stop it."

"How about we get going. I am starving." Alaric called from the door. "Did any of you bring a car?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, but there were left at the cafe."

"Right, well lets go the grill, eat and you can pick up the cars after. The cafe is only two blocks away." Alaric said, ushering everyone out.

Elena walked into the grill, followed by the others. Taking a seat the biggest table, she handed each one a menu. "The steaks are the best here."

"Hey Elena." Matt walked up to the table, dressed in his uniform. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Matt, hey!" She stood, giving him a hug. "Sorry, things have been a bit hectic."

"Thats a nice way of calling it." Matt chuckled.

"Calling what?" Lydia asked.

Matt glanced at the girl. "Oh, ahh, Elijah and I are not the best of buds. Every time we meet, we end up trying to kill each other." He then noticed the new faces. "I-I am sorry, but who are you all?"

"Oh, sorry. Matt these are Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Derek and Braden. They are from Beacon Hills." Elena said.

"Nice to meet you all." Matt smiled. "What brings you to our small town?"

"I came to see my sister." Stiles replied.

"Oh, any one I know?"

"Matt!"

Matt turned to see his fiancé calling him. "I have to go. Elena I will call you later. I was nice meeting you all." Elena watched him leave, smiling as he kissed his fiancé.

"Something tells me you two have a past." Braden grinned.

Elena blushed, keeping her head down. "He was my first love actually. Before I met Stefan."

"Wait, wait, you and Stefan were a thing?" Stiles yelped.

Alaric chuckled. "Yes, almost got married too. But then she met Elijah."

"Well it wasn't like that at first." Elena said. "When I first met Elijah, I had been kidnapped by two vampires. They wanted to trade me to Elijah for their freedom. They had been running from Elijah for years, so they saw this as their chance to get forgiveness."

Scott raised a brow. "So did they?"

"Yeah, Elijah showed up and was just about to take me. Well, first he cut the head off one of the vampires. Then he tried to take me, but Damon and Stefan showed up." Elena explained.

"And this is the guy that you love?!" Stiles yelled.

Elena chuckled. "That is not even half of it. Elijah saved my life multiple of times. Even after I, Damon and Stefan betrayed him countless of times. Granted he threw me in a cave once with his crazy bitch of a sister. But he always came when I needed him. It got to the point where I could no longer deny I had fallen for him."

"So how did you and the others learn about the supernatural world?" Derek asked.

Elena shrugged. "From Stefan. Caroline learned it from Damon and I. Bonnie, well she is a witch. Alaric is a hunter, so he knew before all of us. Jeremy found out a bit after I. Matt found out after he nearly died. Liz, Caroline's mom and the other founders of the town knew all along."

"In reality I think we all knew something was up. We just never wanted to believe it." Bonnie added. "I mean missing people. Constant animal attacks. People said to be died coming back. You can blame animal attacks only so much."

Stiles chuckled. "That is the life in Beacon hills. Dad writes more animal attack reports than anything else."

Elena smiled at the mention of her father. "How did you all find out?"

"Oh, it was actually a bit dramatic…well on Scott's side anyways." stiles grinned.

Scott threw him a piece a bread. "Dude! I was bit by a werewolf, I had the right to be dramatic."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You over did the dramatization." Turning his attention back to Elena, he continued. "Allison found out after her parents told her she was a hunter. Lydia found out after Peter-Derek's uncle-bit her and she became what she is now. Uh, Braden, well she is a hired help and I don't know exactly how she became this. And well the rest of them are part of that world."

Alaric raised his hand slightly. "So the one that bit you, was his uncle?" He pointed to the alpha.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. Well, first he bit Scott. Then he bit me. Then he slashed Kate's-Allison's aunt-throat. Who then came back to life as a were-jaguar and made our lives a living hell."

Alaric nodded softly, trying not to show his worry. "Sounds like Damon."

Jeremy laughed. "More like Elijah's family really."

"So where is this uncle of yours?" Bonnie asked Derek.

"He is back in Beacon Hills with the rest of the pack." Derek grumbled.

"What about this were-jaguar aunt?" Bonnie asked.

"And what the hell is a were-jaguar?" Elena asked.

Stiles glanced at Allison. "You wanna take this?"

Allison nodded. "My aunt Kate is by the book psycho…"

"Bitch." Lydia said. "She is a psycho bitch."

Allison chuckled. "Yes, a psycho bitch, who set Derek's home on fire, while his family was inside. She killed countless of innocent supernatural creatures, for pleasure and for money. She tried to kill me and every one of my pack mates, one moment or another. So Peter seeking revenge killed her, or so he thought. Kate came back as a were-jaguar and once more came after us. We don't know where she is at the moment."

"Wait, wait, what is Peter?" Jeremy asked.

Derek frowned. "A wolf."

"Then how the hell did she turn into, whatever she is now?" Jeremy asked.

"When someone is bitten, they will not necessarily turn into the same being as their 'creator'. What they turn into is what reflects that person." Derek explained. "It happened with Peter, although he is a born wolf, he was able to turn into a hulking beast form. That was a result from his blood thirst of revenge. Same with Jackson, one of my betas. Before he was able to become an actual wolf, he turned into a Kanima."

"Oh god." Elena groaned. "What the hell is a Kanima?"

Stiles chuckled. "A human reptile with scales, long snake like tongue, a tail and venom that numbed your entire body. I know he scratched me."

Elena chuckled nervously. "Good to know." She gave Derek a look. "But he is a wolf now right?" Derek nodded. "Okay, so Kate turned into a were-jaguar. What about Peter? What has he done?"

Scott laughed humorlessly. "What hasn't he done. Where should I begin?"

"Well the beginning is usually a good place to start." Bonnie grinned.

"Well before taking a bite from my side, Peter killed his niece for her alpha status. Then killed about a few dozen innocent people. Some hunters and even wolves. He tried to kill my mother and each one of us, time after time. He near killed Derek a handful of times. Then he paired up with Kate to kill me, but he is all better now." Scott finished with a slight smile.

"Does…dad know?" Elena asked.

Stiles nodded, chuckling softly. "Yeah, although they found out a bit more drastic really. Dad was kidnapped by Ms. Blake. Another homicidal girlfriend of Derek of course. She takes him, Scott's mom and Allison's dad for sacrifices. From there dad began to learn from us."

"For my mom it came as a major shock. She had been taken by Matt and placed in one of the jail cells. She first saw Jackson, when he was still a Kanima, then Derek, then me. She didn't speak to me for days." Scott smiled. "But now she and Deaton-Beacon hills vet and go to guy in the supernatural knowing area-are our medics."

Bonnie glanced at stiles, then at Derek. "What do you mean another homicidal girlfriend?"

Stiles chuckled. "Derek has had the worst luck in girls. First Kate. Then Ms. Blake. Then Allison, who although she is good right now, she did go on a rampage and tried to kill us all. Now he is with Braden and I believe she is the only that hasn't tried to kill us…yet." Elena and the others took some time to process it all in.

Alaric grabbed his beer, raising it up. "Lets give a toast."

Elena smiled, raising her cup. "What are we toasting too?"

"That Elijah never finds out about any of this."

Elena's eyes widen. If Elijah ever finds out about any of these events, before her trip, he was sure to chain her up in the basement and throw away the key. "To Elijah never finding out about this." The others chuckled, clicking their cups together.


	7. New Orleans

**New Orleans:**

Marcel handed Rebekah her phone back with a sad smile. "He said he will call you back."

"No he didn't." Rebekah said, staring at the phone with sad eyes. "But, no worries, I'll call him later."

"Why don't you just let the child throw his tantrum?" Klaus scoffed. "In a year or two, he will come back crawling." Klaus yelled as a knife flew into his shoulder. "Bloody hell! Rebekah!"

"The reason Elijah is no longer here is entirely your fault Klaus!" Rebekah shouted. "You finally pushed him away. All his effort and forgiveness for you has reached it's limit. You knew Elijah was still hurting over Haley. Yet nor you, nor Hope did any effort in forgiving him. Instead you made sure he remembered that day every day."

"Why should we?!" Hope yelled. "He got my mother killed!"

"He didn't mean to! It wasn't his fault Hope!" Rebekah fought to keep the tears at bay. "Elijah loved your mother so much. He did everything to make sure she was safe, loved and happy. Even when your father didn't care, he was there making sure nothing happen to either of you. It is because of him that you are here. It is because of him that we were all brought together to save you. A part of him died when he finally realized what had happened to Haley."

Hope looked up at her, tears filling her eyes. "He could have saved her."

"Yes, and had he known who she was and what she meant to him. He would have." Marcel said.

Klaus scoffed. "That doesn't change the fact that he didn't."

"Don't even try it Klaus." Rebekah growled. "For a thousand years Elijah has been by your side. Watching over you. Caring for you. Protecting and loving you. Even when he knew you were wrong he stood by you. Even when you caused him pained he stood by you. You have hurt Elijah in more ways than anyone ever has. Every time he was able to find just a little bit of peace or love, you would swoop right in and destroy it. Destroying the only person that ever believed in you as well."

"I did what I had to. For this family and for Elijah." Klaus snapped.

Rebekah scoffed. "That has and always will be your excuse." Grabbing her bag and jacket, she glanced at him. "What was your excuse in trying to kill Elena? You know what happens to one, when their chosen one is killed. Elijah is already your enemy, I seriously doubt you'd want him coming after you. He is not someone you will be able to defeat."

Klaus growled, watching her leave. He knew she was right. He may be a hybrid, but Elijah had always been the strongest. Being the eldest, but there had always been something in him. Something Klaus was never able to figure out. Pulling Hope into a hug, he sighed. To say he didn't miss Elijah would be a lie. He did. He really did. But after his little stunt, he knew forgiveness was no longer in his brother. He had never meant to harm his brother. Celeste was a witch and he knew sooner or later she would have betrayed and hurt him. Gia was just with him because Marcel told her too, she was not the right one either. Haley was. Haley was the one he loved. Ironically he was also the one that killed her. Elijah was right, every woman associated with the Mikaelson either end up dead or dead.

**Elijah: New Orleans**

Elijah walked through the woods, listening for anything unusual. It was pretty quiet. No birds or critters running through the woods. That told him his pack was near by. It still felt foreign to him. His pack. When in reality it was Haley's pack. The last of what was hers.

It was strange as to how he was able to possess the title of Alpha. After Jackson had been killed, Haley was the sole alpha female of the pack. That was until she and he decided to consume their love for one another. Unknown to them, they had actually mated. Elijah without knowledge had become their alpha by mating with Haley. One of the reasons as to why, many didn't accept Jackson as their alpha. After her death, the pack scattered. Going back into hiding once more. Elijah would spend his days at the pier, looking out as the sun would rise and fall every day. He spent more time living and sleeping in Haley's old lake house than in his own home. Elijah kept anything that wasn't wolf related away from the Bayou. Slowly the pack began to return back to the Bayou. Elijah made it his personal quest to ensure the pack was safe and thriving. After a few months, the eldest of the pack came to him. Asking he retake the title he had once gained and now had earned. Of course Elijah had to go through their rituals for him to take command. The first was joining the pack in a hunt making the kill. The second were challenges. Any wolf wanting a shot at the title had to fight him for it. For once in a long time he was glad they were hybrids. It gave the fight a fair touch to it. What he didn't enjoy was the after math of the bites he received during the fights. The last was a small ritual.

**Flashback:**

Elijah stood in front of the raging bomb fire. The eldest beside him. On the opposite side of the fire stood the pack. Elijah stared into the flames, watching them dance gracefully. It was mesmerizing.

"We are here to welcome our alpha Elijah Mikaelson once more." The eldest began. "Some say vampires and wolves are nothing, but mortal enemies. That we are destine to kill each other, until the end of times. But today we put an end to that." Grabbing the silver dagger being handed to him, he turned to Elijah. "Your hand please." Elijah held his hand out to the wolf. "These drops of blood will unify you to us. And us to you. Your blood will now run in our veins. And ours in yours." Cutting the vampires palm, he allowed the blood to drip into the bowl. Handing the knife back to the wolf. He gestured for them to do the same. "Jason, please."

Elijah watched as one by one they each cut their palms, filling the bowl with their blood. Jason grabbed the bowl, handing it to Elijah. "Drink." Jason usher gently.

Elijah grabbed the bowl, drinking the blood slowly. The moment it hit his lips, he felt a change in him. His body began to burn up, almost as if his blood was boiling. Groaning softly, he held his stomach in pain. Elijah fell to one knee growling. "What is this?!"

"Relax." The eldest placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is the blood of your pack unifying with yours. It will be over in a moment."

True to his word the pain stopped, allowing him to stand. As he stood, his eyes glowed green, causing the wolves to howl.

*Your eyes are glowing green.*

He glanced a Jason narrowing his eyes at the wolf. He spoke, yet his mouth didn't move. "How…"

"That is one of the few perks." Jason laughed. "You are connected to us, as we are to you."

The eldest walked over to him, giving his cheek a pat. "We welcome you Elijah Mikaelson original vampire and Alpha to the Crescent pack." The wolves cheered and howled.

Elijah smiled, looking up at the moon he grinned. "For you haley. They will always be safe. You have my word." He turned his eyes back to the elder. "My eyes?"

"The eyes of an alpha." He said.

Elijah frowned. "Jackson didn't have green. He had yellow."

"Jackson was a born wolf. You are an alpha vampire. Superior to both wolves and vampires." The elder explained. "You have a lot to learn about yourself, but in time you will learn." With a small squeeze on the arm, he walked into the woods.

**End of flashback:**

From that day on Elijah learned many things both about himself and the wolves. About himself, he was rather amazed. He was no longer effected by the venom of the wolves bite. Well from his pack anyways. He wasn't sure about the other packs and he sure as hell was not going to go find out willingly. To his amazement Elijah had a wolf form of his own, one he accidentally discovered one night. His pack was under attack by a coven of witches, looking to get ahold of their blood. During his run towards them, he was suddenly running on all four paws. As for his pack, they were faster and stronger than before. Elijah made sure they trained every day, teaching them not only how to fight like wolves, but as vampires as well.

"I thought I heard you." Jason appeared leaning causally against a tree.

Elijah smirked. "Jason, how have you been?"

"You and I just spoke yesterday. Not much has changed." Jason chuckled. "Where is Elena?"

"Mystic falls." Elijah replied. "I must speak with you and the pack."

Jason dropped the carefree act, turning all business. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to be alarm my good friend." Elijah assured. "Come, lets gather the others." As they gathered inside the meeting shack, he stood before his pack. "I have an announcement. As of today Elena received a rather surprising visit. Now you all know Elena's story, either from me or her herself." The pack nodded. "Her biological brother showed up today."

"Is Elena okay?" A young girl, no older than Elena herself asked. Emma was one of the youngest in pack, the last pup to be born under Haley's care. Also the last pup to be left without parents. Elijah had arrived just in time to save her from the clutches of Marcel's vampires, but too late for her parents. He took her under his care, but the moment she met Elena, Emma was bonded. To her Elena was her mother. "How is she?"

Elijah couldn't help, but chuckle at the young pup. "A bit overwhelm as expected, but other than that she is fine. Which brings me to my announcement. Elena wants to take a trip to Beacon hills, where her father and family live. Naturally she has asked I join her." He was quick to stop the outburst. "Listen, some of you will be coming along. But I need the others to stay here and handle the hybrid using Mystic Falls as a buffet. Beacon Hills is home to the a pack and multiple creatures. Those that are to come, must give me their word. They will do nothing to cause me or Elena any problems." That earned him nods. "Very well, Jason?"

"Yes?"

"You choose who is to come and who is to stay. Limit yourself to ten only." Elijah ordered. "Be sure to bring along Emma."

"Will do."

"Meet me back in Mystic Falls." Elijah sighed. "I have one more stop, before I head back."

"Your sister is with Marcel. An apartment in the quarters." Dan grinned.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Thank you Daniel."


	8. Hello Sister

*****Time Jump*****

Elijah walked up to the door. He stood there for a few moments, not sure if he should be doing this. "What am I doing?" Turing around to walk away, he froze as the door opened.

"Well I hope you are here to apologize." Rebekah grinned.

Elijah slowly turned to face her, a smile playing on his lips. "Hello sister."

"Hello Elijah." She stood their for a second, before running into his arms. "Oh, god I've missed you."

"I as well." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he pulled back. "How have you been?"

She grinned. "I am happy Elijah."

"That's good. You deserve it the most." Looking over her shoulder, he gave Marcel a small nod. "Hello Marcellus."

"Elijah." With a laugh, he too pulled the man into a hug. "You have been missed brother."

"It's only been five years. Not nearly long enough."

Rebekah swatted him on the shoulder. "It has been long enough for me." Grabbing his arm, she pulled Elijah into the apartment. The vampires in the room, all turned eyes on him. Some hissed, while others left.

"Enough." Marcel snapped.

Elijah chuckled, taking a seat on one of the couches. "Seems many have yet to forgive my disastrous events."

Rebekah waved them off. "They will get over it, _we_ have a lot to catch up on."

"Indeed we do."

Elijah spent over two hours telling her everything. From him taking over the pack. Elena's and his's life together after Klaus's attack. He told her about their current dilemma. The beacon hill's pack and Elenas family. Lastly he told her of his upcoming trip to said town.

"Your pack?" Marcel asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about having an alpha less pack running loose.

"Ten will be coming with me, the rest will be here." He gave Marcel a look. "I do hope they will be safe during my absence. Either way I will not be too far away, should I be needed."

Marcel nodded. "Of course."

"Elijah, let me see your eyes." Rebekah asked, giving him her best smile.

The vampire frowned. "You are looking at them."

"You know what I mean." With a playful annoyed sigh, he closed his eyes. Opening them back up, Rebekah gasped. "You weren't kidding."

"The color fits you." Marcel laughed.

Closing them once more, he waited a moment before opening them up again. "So, I have been told."

"How is Elena?" Rebekah asked. "With the whole new brother and father?"

"She is taking it in better than I expected really. I was actually waiting for a bit of blood shed." He chuckled to himself. "But it is still too early to count victorious."

Marcel chuckled. "Elena is quite the girl, I'll give you that."

Elijah nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. "That she is."

"I still think she is a bitch, but a lovable bitch." Rebekah grinned, laughing at the look her brother gave her. "She stabbed me in the back!"

"In her defense you were trying to kill her." Marcel pointed out.

"On Elijahs command!"

Elijah quirked a brow. "If I remember correctly I never gave you the green light to chase her."

Before Rebekah could come up with a smart ass comment, a young vampire walked in. His eyes wide and face slightly paled. "Klaus is coming up."

Elijah's body went rigid at the mention of Klaus. A growl slipping from the back of this throat. His eyes turning pitch black, black veins appearing under his eyes. Jumping to his feet, he fought to control himself. "I must leave." Feeling the wolf in him claw at his chest, he growled.

"Elijah you must talk with him. He is our brother." Rebekah pleaded, grabbing ahold of his arm.

Elijah shook his head. "You do not understand sister. The moment I lay eyes on him, I will kill him. Nothing and no-one will stop me, until he is dead." Catching the scent of his brother, he felt a pull towards it. The same one he had so many years ago, during his darkest moments. With his eyes glowing, he glanced at Rebekah. "I must go. I will call you tomorrow." Giving her a kiss on the cheek and Marcel a hug, he walked out the back door.


	9. I can't wait

**Mystic falls: Night**

Arriving at the Salvatore's home, he pulled up the drive way. Parking just behind Damon's classic mustang. Sitting in his car, he listened closely. Everyone was asleep, he could tell that much. As he walked in, he spotted Elena's new brother and his pack camping out in the living room. Jogging up to Elena's room, he stood at the doorway. She laid in bed, reading a book.

Spotting him, she lowered the book and smiled. "How did it go?"

Elijah shrugged, giving her his signature smirk. "It went fine. Jason will pick ten wolves to come along. The others will stay here and take care of the hybrid."

"Good." Pulling the covers away from the bed, she patted the mattress. "Come here."

"I don't think that is a good idea sweetheart." His upper head told him no, yet his lower head was already stiff and demanding her attention. "We are in a house filled with new…people, that happen to have supernatural hearing."

Elena frowned. "And?"

"Well, unless they are into this sort of…event. I do believe the sound of your passionate screams as I fuck you, is the last thing they want to hear." Elijah growled, his eyes slowing beginning to shine. "Besides you know I have yet to control my…excitement. I do not wish to hurt you Elena."

Elena sighed, jumping out of bed and making her way to him. It was then, he noticed she wore one of his shirts and nothing else. "Elijah you would never hurt me, of that I am sure. I love you and it has been far too long since we have made love. I want-no I need you." Stopping inches from him, she reached up, slowly untying his tie. Sliding it off him, she began to unbutton his shirt, leaving open kisses after each button. "I may be human again, but that has never stopped you." She pushed his shirt over his shoulder and down his arms, letting it pool on the ground. "Have you forgotten my first night as a human again? You didn't let me leave the bed for three days Elijah." Running her nails down his chest and abdomen, she smiled as his muscles quivered under her touch. Stopping at his belt buckle, Elena allowed one hand to slide lower. She watched as his eyes closed slightly in pure pleasure, as she felt him over his jeans. The heat coming through was a huge turn on. "I can't wait any longer Elijah."

Elijah didn't reply. Instead he kept his eyes on her. With delicacy he reached out, grabbing the edge of her shirt. Lifting it over her head and tossing it somewhere in the room, he wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her into his chest. His mouth hovered over hers, drawing out a whimper as he wouldn't touch her. Instead he went straight for her jaw, nibbling down to her neck. Without warning his fangs broke her delicate skin, giving way to a water fall of her blood into his mouth. The simple taste of her sweetness taste almost pushed him over. Closing his eyes, he sucked on her neck hard, knowing that would leave a second mark.

Elena arched her back, her hands hugging him tightly to her as he drank from her. She could never get enough of the beautiful sensation she got, every time he would do this. It would cause a fire in her to lite and travel through out her entire body, before gathering in the pit of her stomach. The same fire that would not leave until he had made her his once more. Moaning loudly, she clawed his back as he pulled away. Pulling back just enough to see his face, she saw the single drip of blood rolling down his chin. Leaning forward, she licked it up and into his open mouth. The kiss was slow, letting their tongues emerge into a beautiful dance. Elena lowered one hand down his chest, over his abdomen and onto his belt. She felt the strain his jeans were in, at holding him back. Pushing her hips into his, she watched as she grind against him. Not wanting to wait any more, she unbuckled his belt, followed by his jeans and zipper. Looking up at him, she pulled him down for a kiss, just as her hand wrapped around him. She swallowed his groan, causing one of her own to slip out. Bitting his lower lip she smirked at the taste of his blood spilled into her mouth. Pulling away she looked up, staring into his eyes as she slowly stroked him. She ran her hand up and down his length, using her thumb to smear the tip of his head over him. She could see the lust clouding over his mesmerizing eyes. The same eyes she could not stop looking into.

Elijah cupped her jaw, caressing her cheek. He was in a trance between her hand and her eyes. Every time he looked into her eyes…well he could just describe it as being compelled. In those moments he knew he would be and do anything for her. Leaning down he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Using his free hand, he ripped her bra off, before moving down to her jeans. As he kept ravishing her mouth, he crouched down grabbing her ass and lifting her up. Spinning them around, he slammed her against the wall. In a matter of seconds he had his clothes off and Elena positioned with him. He couldn't take it any more. Although he would have enjoyed to tease her. To make her beg for him. Make her scream his name multiple time a night. But she had pushed him to the brink. All he wanted now was to bury herself in her. Loose himself. Be one with her once more. She was correct about one thing. It had been too long.

Elena gasped against his ear as he lavished her neck with kisses. She could feel his tip teasing her entrance, begging for that little push. "Elijah?"

"Yes, darling?" Elijah whispered, his breath ghosting over her face. He was fighting the urge to bury himself into her at full force. Placing his hands flat on the wall, beside her head, he kissed her forehead. Only thing hold her against the wall, were his hips. Leaning his forehead against hers, he stared into her eyes. "What is it that you want?"

Cupping his face, she growled lowly. "I need you, now."

"Patience my beautiful Elena." Elijah moaned. "I need to re-gain my control."

Keeping her eyes on him, she reached between their bodies and grasped him. She was rewarded with a low hiss. She stroked him for a few moments, before slowly guiding him into her. She stopped at the tip. That was as far as she would push him. He needed to control himself, before he could continue. "Elijah, you will not hurt me. I trust you." Seeing him close his eyes, she smiled. "Open your eyes Elijah." The vampire shook his head. "Everything you are, I love you for it Elijah." Seeing his green eyes staring back at him, she grinned. "They are very fitting to you."

Elijah swallowed hard, before slamming his mouth over hers. He swallowed down her moan as he thrusted into her. Pulling away he growled as he buried himself deep in her. Her walls clenching onto him wonderfully. Holding his movements, he glanced up at her kissing the tiny tear rolling down her cheek. "I am sorry Elena. I knew this was not right." He knew that although he would enjoy this, it would be painful as well. A human was not created to withstand the needs of a supernatural creature. Much less a monster like him. But he could not stop. It was too good. He wanted nothing more than to hear her scream his name. "I do not mean to cause you any harm."

Elena shook her head, dropping it on his shoulder. "Do not stop Elijah. I beg you, please." Feeling his nod, she hugged him, bracing herself as he began to move his hips. Moaning with each thrust of his hips, she dug her nails into his back. He kept a slow rhythm, letting her enjoy the pleasure of him inside her. She could feel the power in him, flowing through her as they became one. "Oh, god! Elijah!" Tossing her head back, her mouth fell open, letting out a loud moan. "Faster please. I need you to go faster!"

Elijah as the good little mate he was, picked up his speed. The only sound echoing in the room were their moans and groans. Their bodies slapping together, as he thrusted into her rapidly. Feeling her wall clench around him, he knew she was close. Elijah moved his hand to the side of his neck, making a small cut. "When you are ready."

Elena shook her head. "I want to do-oh!-together." She would only drink, once he did as well. Feeling the fire in the pit of her stomach intensify, she hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Elijah!"

Elijah didn't stop as he felt her cum around him, making it easier for him to thrust even deeper into her. "Oh, Elena!" Grabbing her hair into a pony tail, he pulled her head back, exposing her neck completely to him. Lick and sucking on the tender flesh, he waited till she came down from her high. "My dear Elena. You will be the death of me." With a growl he wrapped his arms around her waist and sped them to the recliner. Sitting down, he made sure she stayed on him. Elijah turned his attention to her breast, as she rode him as hard and as fast as she wanted. Between his name being moaned out loud and her wetness flooding around him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "I will not last much longer darling."

Looking down at him, she couldn't help, but find him sexy as fuck. The blood from his neck had dripped down to his chest. His eyes, still glowing green, were filled with passion, lust and love. His fangs glistened through his slightly opened mouth. He was perfect. Feeling his hands grip her hips and seeing him clench his teeth, she knew he was just about to hit the high note. "Fuck!"

Elijah chuckled in gasps. "My, my what filthy mouth-oh-you have tonight." Feeling her walls clench over him once more, he pulled her closer to him. "Drink Elena." He watched her lean down, licking the fallen blood, up to his neck. The moment she latched onto his cut and sucked, he lost it. Sinking his teeth into her shoulder, he pulled away groaning as he spilled deep inside her, just as she came over him once more. Falling back against the recliner, he gasped for breath. Elena fell on his chest fighting to regain control of both her heart beat and breath. Running his fingers through her hair, he hummed. "Are you alright?"

Elena nodded, snuggling into his warmth. "Never better."

With a slight chuckled, he picked her up. "Come darling, let get you cleaned up and into bed." Laying her on the bed, he walked off into the bathroom, returning with a towel. Once he cleaned her off, Elijah tucked her in. Sliding into bed, Elena nestled her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "What is so fascinating about my heart? Every night you sleep over it."

"Hearing it beat reassures me. That you are here, alive and with me." She whispered, half asleep. "Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Kissing her over the head. He sighed. "And I you Elena."


	10. Dad

**Next Morning**

Elena grumbled at the buzzing sound of a phone going off. Nudging Elijah, she groaned. "You phone is going off."

"Sorry." Answering the call, he quickly sat up. "Jason,"

*We caught the hybrid.*

"Good, once you find who his maker is, please do dispose of him." He wanted no more problems in town while he was gone. He knew Damon and Stefan would be staying behind, but that did nothing in calming his worries. "Now, have you chosen the wolves?"

*Yup, packed and ready to head out.*

"Very well, you will be leaving before us. I have 'rented' a house. I'll send you the address, go and secure it please. I need to make sure all is well before Elena arrives."

*We'll setup a perimeter.*

"Jason, please advise the others that this is another packs territory. I do not wish to start a war any time soon."

*Do not worry Elijah. I will take care of everything.*

"Thank you." As he ended the call, he turned to find Elena still asleep. Knowing very well she wouldn't wake unless she had her coffee, he left to do that. To his surprise, he found the new comers awake and ready to head out. Giving them a good morning, he headed into the kitchen. Once the coffee was ready, he made his way back out, only to see all eyes on him. "You know, in some cultures it is rude to stare."

"Yes, well it is not normal in our culture, to see a man walk in with his back and chest covered in blood." Lydia muttered, pointing at him.

Elijah glanced down at himself. Seemed Elena didn't lick it all clean. Moving to the mirror over the bar, he chuckled at the healed bloody scratch marks on his back. "Forgive me, I hadn't realize." As he made to leave, a rather pale hand latched onto his arm. "Yes?"

"Did you hurt my sister?" Stiles growled. "Because if you did, I swear I will rip your throat out."

Elijah had to admit this little shit was brave. Not many spoke to him as he did…and lived. Shrugging him off, he shook his head. "Elena is…"

"Right here and I am fine." Elena stopped at the entrance of the living room. She wore his shirt, which dropped at one shoulder. "Stiles, you don't have to worry about Elijah hurting me. Ever. Alright?" The Kid nodded, yet glared daggers at the vampire. "Is that coffee for me?"

Elijah handed her the cup. "Good morning." Leaning down, he gave her visible shoulder a playful nibble. "What time shall we be leaving?"

"After breakfast I suppose. The earlier the better." Elena groaned.

Elijah nodded, sending a quick message to Jason. "Jason and the others are on their way now. They will secure the house."

Elena frowned. "What house?"

"The one I 'rented'." Giving her a quick peck on the cheeks, he jogged back up to her room for a shower.

"I thought you would be staying with dad and me." Stiles said.

"I didn't know he was going to rent a house. Although it doesn't surprise me really, the pack does need a place to stay as well." Taking a sip of her coffee, she sighed. "So you hungry?"

"Starved!" Stiles groaned, falling dramatically against the table.

**Time jump: Few hours**

Elijah walked down, showered and dressed to find the others ready. "Who is coming along?"

"I believe Caroline is coming. Bonnie has some witchy camp. Damon and Stefan are still debating." Elena answered.

Elijah shook his head, leaning down for her bags. "Damon and Stefan are to stay here."

"Okay, then I guess Caroline is the only one joining me." Elena said.

"Right then." Tossing her bags into his car, he waited for the blond vampire to arrive. It wasn't long till Elena received a text from Caroline. She wasn't belt to going them, due to something with Tyler. "Is that all?" Getting nod from Elena, he walked to the passengers side and opened the passenger door for her. "Let get going."

The trip to Beacon Hills wasn't that far away. It was simply a ten hour drive. Elijah noticed how Elena got quieter as they got closer. Her heart beat drummed against her chest. Reaching for her hand, he brought it up to his lips. He knew she wasn't looking for comforting words, she just wants his support. This wasn't something he could hiss at and make it all better. So instead he held her hand, giving it a kiss every so often. Elijah broke from the others, as he took a left into the woods. Driving up the dirt driveway, they pulled up to a two story house. The wolves were already scattered around the property. Jason stood at the steps grinning.

Elena rolled her eyes, as she climbed out. "We are only going to stay here for a few days Elijah. Why did you get one so big?"

"Call it a gut feeling if you must, but I am certain that brother of yours will be sleeping over a lot." Elijah grumbled. "Which also means so will his pack."

She hadn't thought about that. Spotting her friend walking towards her, she grinned. "Hey Jason!"

"Elena!" Running up to her, he picked her up and spun her around. "How you been?"

"Good. How are the others?" She stumbled back into Elijah, once he lowered her down. "Everyone good?"

"Never better." He turned his attention to the alpha. "I have five wolves walking the perimeter. They rotate with the other five every three hours. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not many people walked by here, one or two joggers, but that is about it. We did catch the scent of hunters, but it was miles away."

"Still, lets keep an eye on that." Elijah frowned, scanning the woods. "Try and keep the shifting to a minimal, I don't want to attract any curious hunters this way. I especially don't want any humans to see anything they shouldn't."

"Will do." The sound of approaching vehicles caught their attention. First appeared a black Camaro, followed by an old beat up blue jeep, and then a red BMW. Jason was quick to call in the wolves and surround the cars. "Who are you?!"

Elena made a move towards her brother, but was pulled back by Elijah. "They are going to get hurt."

"No, they are not." Telling her to stay put, he quickly appeared between the cars and his pack. "Stand down Jason." Glancing at Derek and the others, he made a 'come out' gesture. One by one, they stepped out. Jason and the others, growled the moment they caught their scent. "That is enough!" The wolves lowered their heads, whimpering quietly. "They are not to be harmed in any way." Reaching for Stiles, by the back of his neck, he paraded him in front of his pack. "He is Elena's brother, there for no harm is to come to him. Understood?" Getting nods, he pointed to the others. "They are free to come and go. Anyone else, tear them apart. Memories their scent, I don't want to repeat myself." Letting go of the boy, he made his way back to Elena. His pack went back to patrolling and loitering about the property.

Stiles approached them cautiously, shivering from all the wolves eyes on him. "Dad is off today, if you want to see him?"

Elena took in a deep breath. "The sooner the better right."

Stiles chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

Elijah didn't want to leave her, but this was something she needed to do on her own. Besides it's a shock enough to know your daughter is alive, he really didn't want to add a vampire fiancé to the news. "I will stay here."

"Your not coming?"

"No darling. This is something best done alone." Giving her a small kiss, he sighed. "We can go out to dinner with him after."

"Alright." Giving him another kiss, she followed Stiles back to his jeep.

Elijah watched her disappear, a slight bother in his chest. Although he didn't like the idea of her going off with people he didn't know, regardless of them being her family, he also knew they would not harm her. It was of some relief to know Elena had more protection. He lost far too many loves ones, he was not about to loose her. Ever.

Elena watched as they pulled up to a simple two story home. It was nice, welcoming even. Stiles and the others climbed out, gathering on the lawn. Elena stayed in the jeep, staring at the house. This was her families home. Where her mother and father lived. Where they raised her brother. Where good and bad memories flowed around. She missed all this, she had no childhood here. No, her childhood was with the Gilberts. And as cruel and cold as it may sound, the Gilberts will always be her family. Her mother, her father and her brother. Seeing the door to the house open, Elena looked up to see an older man standing at the porch.

The man was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. He was tall, handsome middle-aged man with a lean, athletic build. He had short, light brown hair, slightly tanned white skin. 'He could pass as a vampire'. Elena chuckled at the thought. He stood on the edge of the porch, staring at her. She sat in the jeep for a moment, thinking in simply running back to Mystic falls. Forget this ever happened. Forget she ever answered that call. But she couldn't. One Elijah would never let her forget it, secondly she would never forgive herself. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and jumped out. Every step she took forward, got heavier and heavier. Stopping just beside Stiles, Elena glanced up at the man.

Stiles grabbed her hand, beaming up at the man. "Dad, this is Elena. Elena this is dad."

John was having trouble breathing. His chest getting tighter with every breath. He was sure his heart was going to leave a bruise, at how hard it was beating against his chest. He hadn't even realized he had walked down the steps, until he stood a mere feet from her. "Hi."

Elena smiled, his voice was warm and welcoming. "Hello."


	11. Warm welcome

Noah took a step forward hesitant. "Can-can I?"

Elena frowned. "What?" He made an awkward gesture of a hug. "Oh! Yeah." The moment he wrapped his arms around her, Elena got a warm feeling. She felt safe, protected and loved in his arms. She forgot what it had felt to be hold by a father. It was strange really. She knew who he was and what he was to her and already she loved him.

John pulled back, cupping her jaw. "I never would have thought you were alive." He smiled. "Had I known, I would have done everything in my power to-"

"Stop." Elena whispered. "I read the letter. Although I will always have questions. Questions I know I will probably never get answers to, I don't blame you. I will never blame you for something you didn't know about."

John released a breath of relief. "Thank you." Pulling her into hug, he sighed. "Come inside."

Derek stopped everyone from going into the house. "This is something we should not intrude into. Lets head back the house. We can stop by later."

Elena walked into the living room, glancing around. It was nice. It was nothing like the Salvatore home, or Elijah's apartment. Walking around she froze at the picture frame over the fire place. Picking it up, she smiled softly. "Is this her?"

John nodded. "Yeah, Claudia. Your mother."

She was an attractive middle-aged woman with pale white skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. "She's beautiful. What happened to her?" She sensed the man tense at the question. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." John whispered, grabbing the picture from her. "She got sick." Placing it back on the fireplace, he gestured for her to take a seat. "But, enough of that. Tell me about yourself."

Elena chuckled. "Like what?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Alright, well I, uh, I am a first year resident in Mystic Falls general hospital. Well I am a month from ending my first year. After I am planning on opening my own practice in town, believe me we are in need of one." Elena grinned. "I, uh, Stiles explained to me that you know about the…the, other world."

John frowned. "Other world?"

"You know, grr and roar." Elena chuckled.

The sheriff nodded with a slight chuckle, one that changed to surprise. "You know about that too?"

"Yeah, it all started during my high school years." Elena mumbled. So much has happen since then. So much loss, yet she gained a lot as well.

"What is it with the supernatural and high school kids." John laughed. "Stiles and Scott were in high school as well, when it all happened. Of course I didn't find out about it, till after a year or so."

"Yeah, they told me." Elena laughed. "I learned it from my-at the time-boyfriend. He is a vampire."

"Vampire?" John gaped. "But they are soulless demons!"

Elena couldn't help, but laugh once more. "Relax, my vampires are nothing like the ones you have met and seen. Believe me, mine are more bearable. Depending on which one you are dealing with." John scoffed. "I have a few vampire friends, Caroline the daughter of our town's sheriff. Stefan and his brother Damon. Enzo, who is married to my friend Bonnie, who is a witch. Then there is Jeremy my brother, who in order to save us, took upon himself a curse. It made him into a hunter, one that activates every time he is near a supernatural creature."

John took in a shaky breath. "How does he handle being around them all?"

"Oh, he learned to control it." Elena explained.

John nodded numbly, taking everything in slowly. "Anything else?"

"There are a lot of things, but I believe telling you I am engaged is more important." Elena blurted out. "I mean you being my father and all."

"Engaged?" John gasped. "Who-who is he?"

"His name is Elijah." Elena grabbed her phone, puling up a picture of him. "Granted he is a bit older than me, but after all we have been through. I can't be away from him." Seeing the look on his face, she chuckled. "Sorry, that got a bit sappy."

"No, no it's fine." John mumbled. "Just wasn't expecting that. So where is he?"

"He is here, but he preferred we meet alone. Just you and I." Elena explained.

Elena spent hours talking to him, getting to know him the most she could. He told her everything, from when he met her mother, found out she was pregnant, her so call death and everything in between to her mothers death. He told her about finding out what Scott and the others were, his job and what he did from a day to day basis. Elena told her everything about her life. From the moment she met Stefan. To the moment she became a vampire and back to a human. She told her all about her friends and Elijah. She also spoke about his siblings and his pack. To be on the safe side, she gave him the vampire killing 101. By the time she was ready to head out, it was dark and well past midnight. She had no option, but to spend the night. Which meant calling her probably frantic vampire fiancé.

*Hello baby.*

Elena frowned. "Baby?"

*Don't like it?*

"Doesn't sound right coming from you." She laughed.

Elijah hummed. *Yes, well I was merely testing it out. Jason's fault.*

"I'm sorry Elijah."

*What for love?*

"Dinner. I got hung up talking and well time flew by." She glanced to see her father, preparing dinner. He made a 'come over' gesture. "Da-dad is preparing dinner, want to come over and join?" She could sense the hesitation coming from him. "You can officially meet my father."

*I best not Elena. We can do tomorrow.* Growling was heard in the back ground. *Will you be coming back or spending the night?*

"You mind if I stay the night?" She heard the growls again, followed by shouting. "Elijah? What is going on?"

*Nothing you should worry about. The pack is simply sparring.*

"Elijah?"

*I will pick you up tomorrow morning for breakfast with your father. Love you darling.*

She glanced at the phone, as he hung up on her. Turning to her father, she could feel herself shake. Something was wrong. "I need to go back."

"What's the matter?" He quickly dropped everything, running to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! But something is wrong, I need to get back." Grabbing her jacket she dashed out the door.

John raced after her, grabbing her by the arm. "Wait!"

"I need to go!" Elena yelled, fighting to get free.

"Aright, alright, j-just wait a moment." Running back into the house, he came back with his keys. "Get in." Doing as she was told, they took off. "Here, call Stiles and let him know." He handed her his phone, as he took a hard right into the woods.

"Stiles!" Elena shouted into the phone, pointing to the turn he needed to make. "I need you to meet me at Elijah's rented house…just hurry please!" Hanging up, she held onto the dashboard, as he took another right. "Hurry please."

"Hun, you said he is a vampire. I don't think he will need much help." John said.

Elena shook her head. "It's not Elijah I am so worried about. It's whatever is attacking them. Elijah can withstand whatever comes his way, but he can still get hurt."

Noah nodded. "Right, last thing we need is another animal attack."

"Yeah."

Speeding up the driveway, they came to an abrupt stop. Jumping out of the car, they found half the pack on the ground bleeding and whimpering. She found Jason laying a few feet away from her. Rushing to his side, she checked him over. He had a couple of bullet wounds in his side. His fur matted with his blood. Seeing he was still breathing, she looked up, only to catch a figure fly across and into a tree.

"Elijah!" Elena ran towards the house. Just as she was about to reach the steps, she was pulled away and re appeared by the car. "Wh-"

"I told you to stay at your fathers!" Elijah growled.

Elena stared up at him, glaring. "You really think I was going to listen to you?!"

"No, I suppose not." Giving her a small chuckle, he looked up. "I assumed someone from your brothers pack ran their tongue."

"What?" Elena asked. "Who are they?"

"Hunters." Elijah growled. Seeing movement from within the edge of the woods, he smirked. "Stay here." Seeing her father behind him, he pushed Elena into his arms. "Watch her." Taking off in a blink of any eye he was gone.

Elena and the sheriff watched as bodies flew in every direction. Elena felt her father stiff at seeing Elijah rip two of the mens hearts out. Just as Elijah threw the last man across the floor, the others arrived. To her surprise they quickly surrounded the hunter, stopping the vampire from finishing him off.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled.

"Step aside." Elijah growled, taking a step closer.

"That is my father!" Allison yelled, aiming her bow and arrow at him. "It might not kill you, but an arrow through the heart sounds painful to me."

Elena quickly stood between Elijah and the arrow. "Put it down."

"He is trying to kill my father." Allison hissed.

"Your father ambushed my pack and attacked me without any reason." Elijah said. "I have every right to want to take his life."

Allison pulled back her arrow, giving him a small smirk. "You will have to go through me first."

"That can be arranged."

Elena placed a hand on his chest, stopping his advances towards the girl. "Elijah please." The vampire hissed, but took a step back. "I want to know what good reason your father had to attack my family."

The hunter stood to his feet. "I heard there was a vampire in town."

Elijah scoffed. "And your reaction to that is to attack at full force?" The man shrugged. "I am going to rip your heart out."

"Elijah!" Elena snapped.

"He attacked my pack! Nearly killed you, had I not moved you away!" He was losing the little restrain he had. "I will not forgive that!" His eyes flashed, as he yelled.

Reaching up and cupping his jaw, she locked eyes with him. "I need you to take a deep breath. You need to calm down." She turned to the others. "We all do, but our pack needs to be looked after." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him away for the hunter. "Jason is pretty hurt." Elijah distracted himself for a good hour, removing all silver bullets from the wolves. As they all shifted back to their human bodies, he gave each one his blood. It wasn't long before they were up and moving. Of course Elena had to make do as ambassador, as the wolves also wanted to tear the hunter apart. Elijah sent them off into the woods to run and hunt, get them to blow off steam. From there she had them all settle into the living room, where they can finally discuss this. "Alright, now I just want to know one thing. Why did you attack?"

"Like I said, I heard a vampire had made himself at home. It was simply a welcoming." He smirked.

Elena walked over to him. "Listen to me very carefully _hunter_. That vampire is my fiancé. He is here because of me. Those wolves are his pack, there for they are my pack as well. You come near them again, and I will slit your throat from ear to ear." She loomed over him as he sat in the chair. "Then I will feed you to the wolves. I guarantee your daughter, nor my brothers little friends will be able to stop me." Giving him a once over, she walked back to a smirking Elijah. Everyone stood silent, staring at the girl with fear and awe. "Now, I believe introductions are in order. I am Elena Gilbert Mikaelson. This is Elijah MIkaelson. That multi color wolf you shot up multiple times, is Elijah's second in command Jason. You are?"

The man sat up, clearing his throat. "Chris Argent."

"Well Mr. Argent, I have your word." Elena smiled. "You and your hunting buddies will bring no harm to either my fiancé or the pack."

"You expect me to forget? He killed five of my men! Ripped the heart out of two!" Chris shouted.

Elijah chuckled. "Yes, well. Do be grateful at the swift deaths. Had I had more time, I would have rather enjoyed their deaths." Elijah moved Elena back, as he caught the arrow aimed for him. Had he not and the arrow would have hit her. "Now that was a really stupid thing to do."


	12. Getting along

Elena stood in front of him, as he moved towards the girl. "Elijah don't. Please."

"Enough Elena!" Elijah yelled. "That is the second time!"

"She didn't mean to." Elena whispered. "Elijah it was an accident."

Seeing the girl hide behind her alpha, he growled. "Strike two. Strike three and not even Elena will be able to save you." Without another word, he left the house. He needed to calm himself. Any longer in that presence of those people and he would have given into his primal instinct.

Elena jumped as the door banged against the wall from his departure. She knew this must be killing him. Ever since they had become 'mates', his over protectress became ten times even more heighten. The slightness disrespect or attempt towards her, would set him off. She was going to have to be careful with him around the others.

**Elijah**

Walking out into the fresh air, he inhaled deeply. Elijah was so close to tearing everyone in that room apart. How dare that hunter come here and attack his pack! His mate! To make matters worse Elena was defending them. Suddenly he stopped. What the hell was wrong with him? Since when did he ever loose his temper so easily? Shaking his head, he took a seat on the steps. He needed to calm himself. Just then his phone went off. Pulling it out from inside his jacket, he sighed at seeing Damon's name flash on the screen.

"Damon."

*Heyyyy, 'lijah*

Elijah frowned at the commotion in the back ground. He could hear Jeremy talking lowly with Alaric. Enzo shouting who knows what and Stefan talking over Damon. 'What did they do now?' "What seems to be the problem now Damon?"

*Your pissed off hybrid half brother.* Damon blurted out.

Elijah frowned. "Niklaus? What about him?"

*He is here in Mystic Falls.* Stefan said. *I don't know what he wants, but I do know he is out for blood.*

"Where is he now?" Elijah spotted Jason waving him over. "Damon, where is Niklaus now?"

*Pacing like a mad man outside the house. He can't come in, seeing as the owner of the house is Elena.* Damon mumbled. *Still I would feel a whole lot better, if he simply left.*

"Stay put and keep an eyes on him. I am on my way." Clicking the phone, he groaned inwardly. Facing Nicklaus was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. "Jason, I must go back to Mystic Falls. Stay here and watch over Elena. Should anything happen, call me. Understood?"

"Understood." Jason gathered the rest of the wolves, letting them know of the events. Jason was a bit worried to say the least. Last time Elijah and Klaus saw each other, Klaus nearly drained Elena of her blood. Elijah had lost it, using all of his strength in trying to kill his brother. It took Jason and half the men to pull him off Klaus. Using Elena's critical health, they had been able to get him to leave. Jason was afraid that seeing him once more, would trigger such response. Only this time no one was there to stop them.

**Elena**

"What is that jackasses problem?!" Chris snapped.

Elena glared at him. "You!" All eyes turned to her. "You and your daughter. You come here and attack him, not even giving him the chance to settle in. Then your daughter throws an arrow at him, which would have hit me by the way."

"He kill-"

"Yeah. Yeah. He killed five of your men. Ripped the heart out of two of them. But lets not forget you nearly attacked me. You shot up half his wolves. And threaten him." Elena pointed out.

"That is the man your engaged too?" John asked.

"That is the man I love."

John ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply. "Not the best first impression."

Elena chuckled. "Yes, well Elijah would think the same."

"Why is he like that?" Chris asked.

Elena sighed. "Listen vampires are very complicated species. Elijah is not just any vampire alright. He has lived longer than any of us would ever. He is noble and trustworthy, but one thing I have learned from the moment I met him is, that if anyone ever threatens his family they die." She glanced at Chris. "You of all should understand that."

"Well, yeah."

"Elijah and I are what you wolves would call mates. Anything against me is a threat against him." Elena explained. "You two are the first in many years to have escaped his threat. Elijah is not one to forgive an offense like that easily."

Chris gave her a small nod. "I guess I did over do things just a tad bit."

Elena chuckled. "Not me your gonna have to apologies too."

"I would but he is-"

"He is right here." Elijah walked into living room, leaning against the doorway. "And I am all ears."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I apologies for the attempted murder…and for shooting up your wolves."

"And?" Elijah made a 'go on' gesture with his hand.

"And for almost hurting Elena."

"Thank you." He glanced at Elena, then back to the group. "But my threat still stands. Strike three and I will end your miserable lives."

Elena gave him a small nudge. "Don't start the argument again please."

"Very well love." Giving her a small kiss, he glanced at John. "My sincere apologies for the way we were introduced. I am Elijah Mikaelson." He held his hand out to the sheriff.

"John Stilinski." Shaking the vampires hand, he tried not to wince at the tight grip. "That was quiet the first impression."

"Yes, it was." Elijah smiled. "But, I assure you I am quiet civil. I may have been around for quiet some time, but my manners remain intact."

"How long?" Chris asked. "Hundreds?"

"Try in the thousands." Stiles mumbled. Chris and John gaped at him. "1,049 to be exact."

"I know you said he was older, but I was thinking maybe by a year or two." John said.

Elena chuckled. "Well if it makes you feel any better, he is technically in the body of a 30 year old."

"A man that forever stays young and yummy looking." Lydia grinned. "You got any brothers?"

Stiles waved his hands in the air. "Seriously?!"

"Well one is married. The other I want dead." Elijah shrugged. "But we can always create you one."

Lydia beamed up at him. "How?"

In a blink of the eyes, he was next to Stiles. "Well, do you like them this young or do you wish to wait a few years?"

"Back off!" Stiles pushed him away with a look of horror.

"Elijah?" Elena called.

"Hmm?"

"We are not turning my brother into a blood sucker." She didn't miss the almost non-visible veins under his eyes.

"Very well love."

Chris raised his hand slightly. "How is Stiles your brother?"

Elena waved at her father. "You mind tell him the story please. I need to do something." John nodded. "Elijah, come with me." Taking his hand, she guided him into the kitchen. Jumping onto the counter, she tilted her head to the side. "Drink."

"I am fine darling." He wasn't, but he never enjoyed using Elena as his personal blood bag. During sex, it was different. It was to straighten their mating bond. For pleasure. Not to satisfy his curse. "I can get a blood bag."

Cupping his jaw, she gave him a kiss. "Elijah, stop being a stiff and drink." Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she smiled softly. "If I didn't enjoy this, I wouldn't be asking you to drink. It like it. So please…drink."

Grabbing her by the back of her neck, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Smiling at the loud moan she gasped out. Pulling away, he trailed small kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. Elijah inhaled deeply, groaning at the intoxicating smell that could only belong to her. Licking the spot just over her blood vessels, he bit down. There was no pain, never any pain. Elena was made for him, her skin was made specifically for him…his lips, his fangs. Him. Feeling the blood pool into his mouth, he closed his eyes. Savoring every last drop. He felt her hands wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. He listened to the quiet moans slipping from her mouth. Having gotten just what he needed, he licked over the small puncture wounds, healing them. Pulling away from her, he noticed the trickle of blood rolling down her neck and in-between her breast. With a sly grin, he leaned down, licking his way into her mouth once more.

"That was just gross."

Jumping apart, Elena turned to find Stiles and Scott staring at them. Slightly grossed out. "You have really bad timing."

Stiles scoffed. "I am not sure how I feel about this?"

Elena frowned. "About what?"

"Him feeding off you like some snack bar." Stiles growled.

Elijah's body tensed, his dark eyes falling on the newly found brother. This kid was really pushing him to his limits. "I have things I must attend to. Elena, I must go back to mystic falls."

"Why?"

"Klaus."

The mere mention of his brothers name, sent chills down her spine. "He's back?" Elijah nodded. "Is he really that stupid? He knows you want him dead, and he comes looking for you?"

Elijah chuckled. "Yes, well, Klaus was never the brains." Giving her a quick kiss, he sighed. "Jason and the others will be staying here with you. I will be back as soon as I deal with this."

"Elijah, please be careful."

"Always."


	13. Niklaus

ELIJAH:

Elijah arrived at the Salvatore house, pushing the ajar door slowly. Hearing nothing, he walked in carefully. Calling the brothers names a few time, he followed the scent of blood into the living room. Walking in, he found both Stefan and Damon semi-dead on the floor. In a blink of an eye, he pulled both steaks out of the brothers. It took only seconds for them to wake, gasping for breath. He spotted Enzo with his neck snapped behind the couch. Jeremy was knocked out by the fireplace.

"I leave for a only a few hours, and you die…again." Elijah sighed.

Stefan shook his head, reaching for him. "You need to go back!"

"What?"

"Elena…Klaus…el-elena is in danger!" Damon yelled, gasping for air.

Elijah went rigid, picking Damon up by the shoulders. "What?!"

"Leave now!" Damon yelled. "Now!"

With a loud growl, he sped off, running back to Beacon Hills. One thing on his mind. Should Klaus do anything to Elena, he was going to kill him.

ELENA:

Everyone, but Stiles and Scott had left and gone home. Elena had promised her father to meet for lunch tomorrow. As she settled into the couch for a movie, she groaned at the sound of the door bell. "Seriously?"

Stiles chuckled. "I got it." Jogging off to the door, he pulled it open to find a tall blond man. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Elena." He smiled.

Stiles nodded. "Come on in, she's in the living room." Letting the man walk by, he frowned at not seeing any of the wolves. "Huh."

Elena heard the footsteps coming to a stop just beside her. "Stiles who was at th-" She froze at seeing Klaus standing at the entrance of the living room. "Klaus."

"Hello love." Klaus grinned. "I have co-"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Klaus was thrown against the back wall. Elijah stood before Elena, growling at his brother. He really was insane. How stupid could he really be to come here of all places. Glancing at Elena, he relax a tad bit at seeing her unharmed.

Klaus stood chuckling, as he shook himself off. "I see you have yet to forgive me brother."

"I am through forgiving you Niklaus." Elijah snapped, his eyes beginning to shift color.

Klaus tried not to flinch at his words. They stung, he was better off getting staked in the heart. "Yes, well, I have come here to ask for your help." Seeing the incredibleness look on his brother's face, he raised a hand. "Not my idea I assure you."

"It was mine." All eyes turned to see Rebekah walking into the living room. Marcel and Freya following behind. "Hello brother."

Elijah smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. "This was a mistake sister. He needs to leave."

"Hope was taken." Freya announced, catching the attention of her brother.

Elijah scoffed, glancing towards Klaus. "I suppose I should ask the obvious, who did you manage to enrage now Niklaus?"

"Orleans has turned into a war zone from one day to another Elijah." Marcel said. "When you left, we were ambushed in the night. Witches and vampires working together. We don't know who is behind it, but whoever it is, is smart. They over powered us, your siblings and managed to take Hope away."

Elijah shook his head, taking a few steps away from them. "New Orleans is no longer my home. The Quarter is no longer my…business. Why have you come here?"

Rebekah stared at him in shock. "We need your help Elijah. Without you we can't defeat what ever this is. We need to stand united."

"Forgive me sister, but I can not." Elijah hissed. "I will not be dragged into a war that has nothing to do with me or Elena, for the sake of my hateful brother. The same brother that has done nothing, but make my life miserable. The same brother, that even after I have stood by his side for 1,000 years, still daggers me in the back. The same brother that will not forgive the one thing I have asked forgiveness for. Regardless of how many I have granted him."

"Hope needs you brother." Freya pleaded.

Elijah chuckled. "Hope wishes me dead sister. I am the last person she will ever want coming to her rescue."

"Then don't do it from Klaus or Hope." Rebekah walked up to him, cupping his jaw. "Do it for the promise you made Hayley."

"Rebekah is right Elijah." Elena whispered. "You promised you would always protect and watch over the girl. Even if she doesn't want it."

Elijah's eyes bounced between his sister and fiancé. Growling knowing very well, he was not about to say no to them. "Very well."

Klaus gave a slight jump the moment Elijah's eyes landed on him. he would never admit it, but when it came to his siblings, or anyone for that matter. Elijah was the one he feared the most. As he himself knows, just how much. Klaus did a more dramatic, bloody and aggressive manner in killing. He loved placing the fear in those that deceived and betrayed him. But for Elijah, it was different. The fear in people was already there. A simple look from him and everyone cowered at his feet. Although it was a blow to his ego, he knew very well that if they had a chance at saving Hope, it was with the help of his big brother. "Where shall we begin?"

Elijah reeled in his hatred for his brother, but no matter how much hate he had. It could never win against his love for him. "I need to know everything you do. The names of those you know involved or think they are involved. I will have the pack help with the witches. Elena?"

"Yeah?"

He really didn't want to ask, but the more help the better. Plus they wouldn't be expecting them. "Any chance you can talk to your father?"

Elena glared up at him, knowing very well she didn't hear him right. "You cannot be serious in brining him into this Elijah."

Elijah chuckled. "Or course not darling. But he seemed close to the hunter, we could use his help."

"Alright, I will call him tomorrow." Elena assured.

"We need him now!" Klaus yelled. Only to be tossed against the wall. "What was that for?!"

"For so many things brother, but should we be working together on this, I have rules." Elijah smiled, gesturing he take a seat.

Klaus growled, taking a step towards him. "We do not have time for this!"

"Sit down Niklaus." Elijah ordered. The hybrid was quick to take a seat on the couch, clearly not happy in being ordered around. "While we do this, you are going to have to learn how to play well with others." He held up his hand, stopping Klaus from speaking. "You will not kill anyone unless I say so. You will not harm anyone unless I say so. And you will watch your tongue when speaking to Elena. Am I understood."

Klaus stared at his brother murderously. "Crystal."

"Good." Glancing at the two teenagers in the room, he frowned. "You two, did you understand any of this?"

Stiles nodded his head. "No."

"Bad witches and bad vampires have taken my niece. I am going to need you to keep it between us. Understood?" Elijah said, giving them a look just like Klaus's. The two kids were quick to nod, not daring to go against his wishes. Elijah turned his attention back to his siblings. "I am going to need to know everything. From when I left to now."

Rebekah took that as her cue to start talking. "After you left Klaus came in asking-demanding we help with a problem he had. One he started should I add. The vampires have grown tire of his rein of terror."

"What problem?" Elijah asked.

"Should I tell him or will you?" Marcel asked Klaus.

The hybrid growled. "I may have killed the witches leader…again."

"Again?" Elena frowned. "What do you mean again?"

"Well like our big brother has a knack for ripping hearts out, Niklaus has gotten a new one." Rebekah scoffed. "He kills you, has his witch bring you back only to kill you again. A new favorite of his."

Elena scrunched her nose. At least Elijah's was swift. "Charming."

Elijah sighed, running a hand over his face. "Now Niklaus, please tell us what good reason you had to do something as foolish as that?" Niklaus shrugged. "Excellent. Please continue."

"I have been trying to keep the vampire's at bay Elijah, but they are sick of all this." Marcel stated. "They are only listening to Oscar. He is in alliance with a new witch, Athena."

"Well they are more than just an alliance really." Rebekah added. "They have been together way before Oscar became a vampire. Together they are backed up by every vampire and witch in the quarter."

Elijah raised his hand to stop them. "Who is Oscar? Who is Athena?"

"Oscar is a new vampire created by accident really. He somehow had Hope's blood in him." Freya replied. "Only he broke the sire bond he had to her."

Rebekah took over. "Athena showed up a few months ago. She is not like the other witches Elijah, she does not wield her power from the ancestors. I don't know from where or what, but it's not from the grave yard."

"Alright, so Oscar is a sire broken vampire and, Athena is a powerful witch with no ties to the ancestors. Which makes not easy to eliminate." Elijah recapped. "Continue, what caused the vampires and witches to loose their loyalty towards you?" He got no response, only blank faces. "You are telling me, you have no clue as to why they have rebelled?"

Klaus shrugged with a smirk on his lips. "They are just an ungrateful bunch brother."

"Right." With a heavy sigh, he walked towards the window. "Jason, come inside, bring Max and Maze with you." Within seconds the three wolves walked in. "I need you to head back to the bayou. Have the pack scout the quarter and find out everything you can about a new vampire. His name is Oscar. Maze I need you to get ahold of your friend with the witches. Get everything you can on a witch by the name Athena."

Maze nodded. "Will do."

"On it boss." Max grinned.

"Jason, have the rest of the pack search for my niece Hope." Elijah ordered. "When found, I do not want you to do anything. You let me know immediately."

"Yes alpha." Jason ushered the other two out with him.

"Jason, I want a witch and vampire brought back to me." Elijah called after them.

"Of course."

Elena frowned. "For what?"

"See if they know what they are up too." Elijah replied. "Besides, how else do you find out why the riot, if not by the rebels."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Rebekah asked.

Elena shared a look with Elijah and sighed. "I will get the guest rooms ready. Scott, Stiles come help me."


	14. Not your brother

With Elena:

Elena lead them into one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. It was simple, a bed, night stands, dresser and a desk with a lamp on top. Pulling the clean sheets from the closet, she tossed them to Stiles.

Only for Stiles to throw them back. "Why am I doing it?"

"Cause I am older." Giving them back, she chuckled and took a seat. "Besides, you wanted to help."

"So that is Elijah's family?" Scott asked, as he ripped the old sheets off the bed and tossed the pillows to the ground.

Elena nodded. "Yes, well some of them. We are still missing Kol, but last I remember he was living his life, with his wife." She rolled her eyes at seeing her spaz of a brother, fighting with the sheet. The moment he would place on corner, the other would snap back.

"Who is Hope?" Scott asked.

Stiles laid on the bed, his leg trying to hold one corner, as he stretched the other. "And Haley?" He grunted, groaning as all four sides came undone. "I give up!"

Elena laughed. "Stiles you have it wrong. Turn the sheets sideways."

Doing as he was told, he was done in no time. "Oh, but anyways who are Hope and Haley?"

"Haley was a woman Elijah loved. She passed away a few years ago." She paused for a moment. Elijah and the others were still speaking. "And Hope is Klaus's and Haley's daughter."

"I thought vampires could have children." Scott said.

Elena shrugged. "Yes, well keep in mind Klaus is a hybrid. Part wolf. And Haley was a wolf."

Stiles made a 'I'm lost' kinda look. "Okay, okay, does that mean you and Elijah could have kids?" Suddenly his eyes went huge. "Oh my god! Imagine me as an uncle! Little baby Elena's running around, getting into things!"

"Stiles." Elena laughed.

He turned to Scott. "We can babysit and the pack can babysit and…and…" His smile dropped and eyes widen more. If that was even possible.

"Stiles."

"Oh god! We would have to protect her. The pack would have to watch her. You know what lets just keep her in a bubble. A bullet proof bubble. And we only take her-"

"Stiles!" Both Scott and Elena yelled.

"What?!"

"I can't have kids. Not with Elijah at least." Elena said. It pain her, yes. The idea of not ever being able to carry Elijah's child. The joy of those 9 months and watching him or her grow. "But that doesn't matter."

Stiles frowned. "Doesn't matter? Your human, you can have kids."

"Not with the man I love Stiles."

"Someone else?"

"No. I could never do that to Elijah." Elena chuckled. "Besides Elijah would kill anyone who dares touch me in such way."

"I just…how can you be okay with this?" Stiles asked quietly. "Giving up your desire to have children, for a man that can't."

"Because I love him." Elena replied. "I am happy with it just being me and Elijah. Besides we can always adopt."

*Elijah*

Elijah couldn't help, but tune into the Elena and her brother's conversation. Hearing the longing and wanting in her tone when speaking of children, pulled at his hearts strings. He wished he could give her what she wanted. He himself had given up a long time ago ever having children. When Marcel came into the family, he had to stay away and leave him to his brother. Hope was not his, not matter how much he had loved her mother and her. And now the same child he vowed to protect wanted him dead. Now his mate wishes for the one thing he can never give her.

"Seems like Elena is wishing for the impossible." Klaus chuckled. Loving the reaction he was getting from Elijah. "You know, if she wants one so bad, I can always give her one."

Elijah turned in a flash towards him, only to have a small hand land on his chest. "Emma."

Emma had walked in, catching Klaus's words. She moved just in time to stop Elijah from doing anything stupid. "Don't…please."

Glancing from Klaus to her, he relaxed enough to step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Elena." She suddenly became rather shy. "I-I haven't seen her in weeks and I am off patrol at the moment."

Elijah smiled softly, caressing her jaw. "Upstairs. She is getting the guest rooms ready with Stiles and Scott." Watching her take off, he couldn't help, but picture the little pup from years ago. Turning his attention back to Niklaus, Elijah stalked towards him. "Do not forget you came here. You asked for my help. Should you say anything disrespectful or insinuate anything to or about Elena, the deal is off. I no longer help you find and save Hope. Nor do I help you get your 'kingdom' back." He loomed over Klaus, who was sitting in the arm chair. His eyes glowing green. "This would not be the first time, you force me to break a promise Niklaus."

Klaus pushed away any fear he felt. Instead he allowed a smirk to appear on his lips. "Hit a nerve I see brother."

Elijah leaned in closer, his mouth near the hybrids ear. "I am not your brother Niklaus." Pulling away from Klaus, he watched the emotions run through his eyes.

"Elijah." Rebekah whispered. She couldn't believe he would say that.

Elijah turned to her. "It is the truth Rebekah. I stoped being his brother years ago. A brother does not hurt ones siblings. Does not cause one's siblings a miserable life. Controls them by fear of being locked in a box until who knows when. Attempts to kill one's mate. That is not a brother." He turned his attention back to Klaus. "I realized that all the years I spent trying to…save you were useless. I gained nothing, but death and blood on my hands. All the innocent people I killed, trying to save you. How pathetic this crusade of trying to get you to become the man I, knew…I thought you truly were. I thought that maybe having Hope, you would change of only a little your ways. Yet you became worse. And what's worse, Hope became like you. What I had hope and thought would be this families redemption, you corrupted into you conniving little ways."

"Elijah that's enough!" Freya ordered. She could feel the hurt waving off Klaus, as Elijah spoke. She had never heard him talk with such…hatred. Even during his memory loss, he still held some affection towards them. But this, this was just cruel. "Enough, please."

Elijah clenched his jaw, but gave her a stiff nod. Turning to leave, he paused at the stairs. "I will help you get Hope back. On that I gave my word to Haley." He waited until Klaus met his gaze. "But then I want you far away from me and Elena. I can not forgive you Nicklaus, not this time."

Walking into one of the rooms, he quirked a brow at seeing Elena bent over the bed. She was currently trying to secure the sheets on the bed. The two boys were no where in sight. Leaning against the door's frame he simply watched her. She was exquisite.

"Stop staring at my ass Elijah." Elena chuckled, turning towards him. Taking a seat on the bed, she sighed. "You okay?"

"I will be, once all of this is over and done with." Pushing himself off the door frame, he took a seat beside her. "Where is your brother?"

"Emma thought a night with the pack, will do good for Stiles." Elena replied. "I give them a hour before they return him to me."

Elijah smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Would you mind if we go for a walk?" Elijah stood, buttoning up his jacket.

Elena glanced at her watch, quirking a brow. "Now?"

"Yes." He held his hand out for her. "Unless you're afraid of the dark?"

"Now why would I, when I have you to protect me." She grinned, placing her smaller hand in his.

Elijah pulled her into his chest, earning a small gasp from her. "I will always protect you." He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Give my life for you." Kiss. "Destroy any one that dares look at you wrong." Kiss. "Love you." Cupping her jaw, he deepened the kiss. His arm wrapping around her waist. Elena's arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Always darling."

"Always." Pulling away from him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "I'm ready for that walk now." Elijah chuckled, following her down the stairs and out of the house.

Elena walked beside him for a what seemed like an hour. She watched him closely. He seems distracted, something was bugging him. Something other than what was occurring at the moment. He was here physically, but his mind was elsewhere. Stopping by the river, she sat on one of the boulders. Elijah stood beside her, starting deeply into the dark water. "Elijah?"

"Hmm?"

"Whats wrong?" She was quick to stop his denial. "You've been quiet this entire walk. Your not really here with me."

Elijah took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Forgive me darling." Taking her hand in his, he smiled softly. "Elena?"

Finally he was talking. "Yes?"

"Does it…bother you that I am not able to give you children?"

Elena was taken back by his question, even so more than his shyness. "What? Where did th-" she paused, knowing exactly where. "You over heard my talk with Stiles." Elijah nodded. Elena stood, cupping his face in her hands. Staring into his eyes, she smiled. "I will tell you exactly what I told him. I love you Elijah. I can not, nor do I want to imagine life without, by my side. Have I ever thought what it would be like having your children? Yes. But that is fine. As long as I have you, I am happy."

Elijah leaned down, placing his forehead on hers. "Forgive me love. Forgive me for not being able to give you that one desire you wish." Pulling back, he ran his finger through her hair. "But I promise you, to give you the best life I can. Comply every wish possible."

"I know you will Elijah. As I would." Elena pulled him down for a slow kiss.

They continued their walk for a few more minutes, before turning back towards the house. Elijah chuckled as she took off running towards the house, baiting him to chase her. "It wouldn't be a fair chase darling."

"No, but it would still be fun." Elena chuckled. "Even better if you let that puppy side of yours out."

Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed her hand pulling her flushed into his chest. "Puppy? Now my darling Elena, I am anything, but that." Planting a kiss on her head, he stepped back shedding his upper clothes. "Wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good suit."

Elena giggled, picking up said suit from the ground. "No, of course not." She watched him stand beneath the moon light. It was mesmerizing. The rays from the moon, beaming down on his upper chest, glistening from the sweat already appearing. It seemed as is he was getting life from the mere moon light.

Elijah groaned softly as his body began to change, adjusting to the desire position. To the humans eyes the transformation was done within seconds, but it was much longer. His bones broke and snapped into place. His fingers curled into his hand like a fist, forming a paw and bringing forward long black claws. He felt his face enlarge slightly and his wolf clawed it's way out of his human skin. By the time his fur sprouted, he laid on his side, panting heavily. Resting for a few seconds, he stood slowly glancing at Elena with bright green eyes. With a sly wolfish smirk, he tossed his head back, letting a loud howl rip though the quiet night.


End file.
